Sempre foi você
by sashinha
Summary: Yuzuriha era uma guerreira centrada e determinada que sempre colocou o dever acima de seus sentimentos. Isso até que... um certo alguém resolveu aparecer e transformar totalmente sua vida, de uma maneira irrevogável...
1. Prólogo

**Capítulo 1 - Prólogo**

_Alguns anos após o fim da Guerra Santa._

Fim de tarde, o sol estava se pondo atrás das montanhas da árida e fria Jamiel. O crepúsculo tornava avermelhada a paisagem naturalmente cinza daquele lugar.

Uma jovem mulher caminha de mãos dadas com uma criança pela estrada da antiga torre, parando a alguns metros da entrada. Ela usava uma capa acinzentada e uma echarpe vermelha enrolada acima dos ombros. A capa possuía um capuz que ocultava os longos cabelos loiros, dos quais podia ser visto algumas mechas voando para fora.

- Chegamos! - ela sorri e olha para o menino, que aparentava ter por volta de três anos de idade. Em resposta, ele sorri e estica os braços em sua direção, pedindo colo. A garota o pega e lhe envolve em um abraço apertado, enquanto acaricia seus cabelos arrepiados. - Vamos meu amor, vá brincar enquanto eu fico aqui olhando você...

O pequeno dá um beijo no rosto dela, desce do seu colo e corre pelo local, brincando com o que encontra. A jovem caminha até um banco feito de pedra e senta-se nele. Ela tira a capa e a deixa cair, enquanto observa a paisagem ao redor. As lembranças de tudo o que viveu lá começam a passar por sua mente, como um filme.

_"Esse lugar... Todas essas lembranças... Meus pais, meu amado irmão Tokusa, meu mestre Hakurei, quanta falta sinto de vocês! Fui tão feliz no tempo em que vivemos juntos... O tempo em que lutei ao lado dos meus queridos amigos... _

_E foi aqui onde eu o conheci... Ah, __ele__!_

_Foi aqui que a minha antiga vida começou... e também terminou._

_Finalmente consegui voltar... Somente agora, após esses anos, eu consegui ter coragem..."_

Um sorriso de nostalgia vem à sua face, enquanto sente um aperto no peito e uma lágrima cai de seus olhos. Uma lágrima de saudade...


	2. Reencontro

**Capítulo 2 - Reencontro**

POV - Yuzuriha

_Jamiel, 1743 _

- Sim mestre. – eu respondi, prostrada e com a cabeça baixa. Logo após, me levantei e saí da torre. Caminhava pela estrada com o vento balançando os meus cabelos e a longa echarpe vermelha que eu sempre levo enrolada em meu pescoço. Era noite e estava frio. Eu usava minhas vestes de luta e sentia minha pele se arrepiar com o vento forte, mas minha determinação em me tornar uma grande guerreira era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa em minha vida. Então segui em frente, sem me abalar.

Apesar de Hades ainda não ter despertado, as 108 estrelas malignas já haviam sido libertadas e alguns espectros rondavam a minha calma cidade natal. Alguns cavaleiros vieram do Santuário para investigar e cuidar para que nada ruim acontecesse aqui, pois Jamiel sempre foi um lugar muito importante. Os guerreiros locais estavam sendo enviados para ajudar, e entre eles, estava eu.

Eu seguia por entre as montanhas quando senti uma perturbação de cosmos, certamente de uma luta que estava acontecendo por perto. Entre eles, pude sentir uma energia muito poderosa, a qual eu conhecia muito bem. Eu fechei os olhos e usei o meu poder de teletransporte; um brilho intenso se formou e eu desapareci completamente no ar.

Quando me materializei no local da luta, pude ver vários espectros e um cavaleiro de ouro, que não me era nem um pouco estranho. O que eu estranhei, na verdade, foi o fato de ele estar lutando sozinho contra todos eles, pois sabia que junto dele vieram outros cavaleiros de prata e bronze. Como ninguém lá me viu chegar, aproveitei para ficar observando escondida e agir caso fosse necessário.

Alguns espectros estavam caídos ao chão, outros estavam em pé, rodeando o cavaleiro. Este estava de costas para mim. Ele ria e zombava, como se estivesse brincando com os soldados de Hades, mas parecia manter o controle da situação. Até que um dos inimigos, escondido, tentou atacá-lo pelas costas com uma arma na mão. Imediatamente, eu saí da penumbra e lancei minha echarpe contra aquela criatura, segurando seu braço e fazendo-o derrubar a arma no chão.

- Mas que covardia! Não podia esperar algo menos baixo e vil de seres como vocês!

- Hum? - o cavaleiro se virou ao ouvir a minha voz e ficou me observando, certamente pensando que eu lhe era familiar, pois já tínhamos nos encontrado várias vezes. - Ah, é você, a aprendiz de Hakurei! - ao ouvir esta frase, me lembrei na hora dos apelidinhos "carinhosos" que ele me colocava e, pela risadinha que ele soltou após terminar de dizê-la, deve ter pensado nisso também.

Enquanto o pequeno flashback passava por minha mente, eu puxei aquele ser asqueroso até mim e lhe desferi um chute, atirando-o longe, direto contra uma árvore.

- Vejo que a menininha cresceu! - ele disse, enquanto ria da situação.

- E eu vejo que você tem muito trabalho pela frente, Manigold. - eu respondi, enrolando de volta a echarpe no pescoço e me colocando em posição de defesa, enquanto o fitava.

- É, você até que é bem forte pra uma menina bonita... Mas pode deixar que eu dou conta de todos esses vermes. - assim que terminou de falar, várias esferas de luz azul apareceram, atacando todos os espectros ao mesmo tempo. Ele me olhou com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios, como que dizendo: viu só? E me analisou de cima a baixo. Com certeza, reparou em como eu estava diferente desde última vez que nos encontramos. Enquanto eu, apenas continuei olhando séria, bem nos olhos dele. Sim, eu sempre fui muito orgulhosa e confiante.

Nisso, os espectros começam a se levantar e avançar para cima dele. O cavaleiro de câncer soltou uma risada e levantou um dos braços; um brilho saiu da ponta de seu dedo indicador e um portal escuro se abriu no céu acima dele.

- Vamos lá, seus malditos! Vou dar uma festinha pra vocês no meu playground! - disse ele, enquanto os inimigos caíam ao chão, tendo suas almas arrancadas do corpo e carregadas até o portal pelas luzes que saíam de seu golpe.

Eu observava tudo atentamente, quando ele se aproximou de mim e falou: - E você lindinha, me espere aqui, pois quando eu voltar nós temos muito o que conversar. - eu apenas ergui as sobrancelhas em resposta, enquanto ele subia e desaparecia dentro portal.

Eu olhei ao meu redor e de repente, tudo ficou muito escuro sem o cosmo brilhante do cavaleiro de ouro iluminando aquele lugar. Agora, apenas a luz da lua cheia clareava levemente o local e me permitia ver os corpos caídos ao chão. Eu andei um pouco, observando, então resolvi me sentar em uma rocha e esperar. Fiquei preocupada, pois apesar de ele ser muito poderoso, enfrentar vários espectros de uma só vez poderia ser perigoso. Enquanto eu esperava, comecei a me recordar de alguns momentos que passamos juntos. Como a primeira vez que nos encontramos...

_* Flashback *_

_"Eu era criança, havia recém iniciado meu treinamento de guerreira; Manigold, já adolescente, era treinado há algum tempo pelo irmão de meu mestre. Eu cheguei ao local em que íamos treinar, vi aquele garoto com cara de bobo fazendo gracinhas com os outros aprendizes que estavam lá e parei próxima a eles. Ele olhou para mim e veio em minha direção._

_ - Mas o que é que uma menininha como você está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou, com um olhar intrigado._

_- O mesmo que todos vocês, vim para ser treinada pelo meu mestre. - eu respondi, inocentemente._

_Ele soltou uma sonora gargalhada e falou para mim: - Uma pirralhinha como você deveria era estar brincando de boneca! - e depois riu mais um pouco da minha cara._

_Eu fiquei enfurecida com aquele moleque atrevido. Soltei um rosnado misturado com um grito e saí correndo atrás dele, pronta para espancar aquele idiota que ousou rir de mim, ainda por cima na frente dos outros. Ele corria e continuava rindo, o que me dava mais raiva ainda. Claro que eu não consegui alcançá-lo, até que nossos mestres chegaram e interromperam a guerra que estava prestes a se formar."_

_* Fim do flashback*_

Nós treinamos algumas vezes juntos, outras vezes conversamos e brincamos, mas em todas as ocasiões acontecia ao menos uma briguinha. Aquele garoto adorava me provocar, tinha prazer em me ver com raiva e em discutir comigo. Era só começarmos a falar alguma coisa séria, que ele aprontava uma e me deixava brava. E sempre se referia a mim por "pirralha", "garotinha" e outras palavras ainda mais constrangedoras para alguém que era sua colega de treinamento e queria ser respeitada, que eu prefiro nem lembrar. Acabamos ficando meio que amigos, pois apesar de todas as provocações, eu gostava dele. Mas depois de voltar para o santuário e se tornar cavaleiro de ouro, ele não retornou à Jamiel e nunca mais nos vimos. Isso já fazia uns cinco anos.

Eu estava lá, perdida nas minhas lembranças de infância, quando um forte clarão apareceu no céu e Manigold surgiu de dentro dele. Caiu ajoelhado, com uma das pernas apoiada no chão; logo em seguida se levantou, olhando para mim. Estava ferido e segurava o elmo da armadura de câncer em uma das mãos. Eu me levantei depressa e corri até lá, parando na frente dele. Toquei em seu ombro e perguntei se estava bem. Ele não respondeu, apenas cambaleou e apoiou-se em mim, agarrando meu pescoço para não cair ao chão. Eu o abracei e ele encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, ainda em silêncio. Então usei meu teletransporte para nos tirar daquele lugar.

Reaparecemos próximo à torre de Jamiel. O cavaleiro continuava sem falar nada e eu estava começando a ficar realmente preocupada. Logo ele, do jeito que era, ficar quieto assim de repente? Era mesmo de se estranhar. Mas também, nunca tínhamos ficado tão próximos como nesse momento. E todo esse contato físico estava começando a me incomodar. De repente, ele levanta um pouco a cabeça e sussurra próximo ao meu ouvido:

- Obrigado lindinha... Mas sabe que, você assim, agarrada desse jeito comigo, está me inspirando a fazer certas coisas... - e solta uma risadinha fraca.

- Mas você, hein? Até no estado em que se encontra consegue fazer piadinhas... - dou um sorriso, ficando aliviada ao ver que ele estava em seu estado normal.

- Dessa vez não foi uma piada. - ele responde sério, voltando a encostar a cabeça no meu ombro. - Ah, tenho que me controlar, senão o velho me mata... - ele falou baixinho, para si mesmo, mas mesmo assim eu pude escutar.

_"Mas o que foi isso? Acho que realmente ele não está bem... Deve ter batido a cabeça muito forte enquanto estava no Yomotsu!" _Com as besteiras dele eu já estava acostumada... mas, uma cantada? Na verdade, eu não estava acostumada a ouvir este tipo de coisa de ninguém, pois apesar de ser considerada uma mulher bonita, ninguém se atrevia a me cortejar. Eu só consegui ficar ali parada, atônita, enquanto uma confusão se passava em minha mente e um frio percorria a minha espinha. Realmente, por essa eu não esperava... Mas não deixei transparecer um sentimento sequer. Aliás, não entendi nem por que eu estava sentindo alguma coisa por causa disso...

- Vamos, vou levar você até o mestre... - eu disse, ignorando completamente o que eu acabara de ouvir.

- Não! Não me leve ainda... - ele me interrompeu e levantou a cabeça, me olhando nos olhos e abrindo um sorriso meio torto. - Quero ficar mais um pouco com você...

Apesar de todo o transtorno que acontecia em minha mente, eu sorri discretamente para ele e dei a entender que ainda estava levando na brincadeira. E resolvi acatar ao pedido.

- Está bem, venha comigo. - o apoiei em meu ombro, andamos até a entrada da torre e subimos as escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar, onde ficavam os aposentos.

Manigold me acompanhou em silêncio até chegarmos ao meu quarto. Eu o ajudei a sentar-se na cama e me sentei ao seu lado. Tentei mudar de assunto, pois estava ficando um pouco constrangida com o clima entre nós.

- Mani, você está bem? O que aconteceu enquanto você esteve sumido? - perguntei, olhando-o normalmente, como se ainda fossemos as crianças de antes.

- Estou bem, não se preocupe. Eu prendi os espectros e por um bom tempo eles não voltarão a incomodar. Os cavaleiros de prata e bronze já devem estar colocando seus corpos em um local seguro. E bem, cumpri minha missão! - completou com outra risadinha fraca. Ele falava com um pouco de dificuldade, eu podia notar que estava sentindo dor.

Eu coloquei a minha mão sobre a dele e falei para ele esperar, pois eu já iria voltar, enquanto me levantei e saí do quarto. Fui até o andar inferior e peguei dois frascos de remédios feitos de ervas. Voltei ao quarto, sentei-me de novo ao seu lado e entreguei um dos dois a ele.

- Beba, você vai se sentir melhor.

- Será? Ou talvez você queira se vingar de todas as vezes que te irritei, me matando de vez... - e me olhou com aquela cara de bobo de sempre. Eu suspirei, sorri e acenei com a cabeça, negando. Ele bebeu todo o líquido e eu pude notar que, lentamente, ia recuperando um pouco das forças.

Eu fiquei observando-o, enquanto molhava o conteúdo do outro frasco em um pano e passava nos arranhões que ele havia sofrido nos braços e no rosto, recordando-me de como ele costumava ser e aparentar. Ele não havia mudado quase nada desde a última vez que o vi, tanto fisicamente quanto na personalidade, mas ao invés de um moleque irritante, a pessoa que eu via agora na minha frente era um homem, e até que bem bonito... Terminei o que estava fazendo e fiquei alguns segundos analisando os traços do seu rosto.

- Pronto, estou novo em folha! - o cavaleiro interrompeu minhas divagações e ficou me olhando com um sorriso.

- Como eu disse. - eu constatei, sorrindo de volta para ele. Logo após, me virei e larguei o que tinha nas mãos em cima de uma cômoda.

- Sabe Yuzu, eu pensei muito em você enquanto estávamos longe... - ele disse, me surpreendendo com tal afirmação.

- É mesmo? - eu falei, sem pensar, enquanto me virava de frente para ele novamente.

- Sim. Estava com saudades... Não via a hora de te encontrar pra poder te sacanear de novo! - e deu uma risada debochada.

Eu nem consegui responder. Abri minha boca e arregalei os olhos, fitando-o enraivecida. Depois de ter cuidado dele, de praticamente ter salvado sua vida, ele me diz uma coisa dessas! Aquilo realmente me tirou do sério. Eu pulei em cima dele e o derrubei sobre a cama. Ele ficou estirado, comigo ajoelhada por cima de seu corpo, segurando seus ombros e o fitando, em fúria. Acho que o peguei de surpresa, porque ele parou de rir na hora; ficou sorrindo e olhando para o meu rosto, depois ficou sério, olhando bem no fundo dos meus olhos.

Enquanto eu analisava a mudança das expressões em sua face, a minha raiva foi passando. Eu senti um frio na barriga ao perceber a posição em que estávamos e, o pior, ao notar que eu estava gostando disso. Foi quando ele firmou o olhar, agarrou minha cintura e me puxou, fazendo-me cair deitada em cima dele. Eu fiquei atônita, não falei nada, não me mexi, até o meu pensamento parou. Ele ainda me olhava daquele jeito, como nunca havia olhado antes, e então, levantou a mão e passou-a em meu rosto.

- Você é linda. E não imagina a força que estou fazendo agora pra não te agarrar... - disse, enquanto acariciava minha face.

Eu nem lembro o que pensei naquela hora. Acho que não estava acreditando, aquilo era meio surreal mesmo para mim. Também não sei o que me ocorreu e nem por que, só sei que um impulso tomou conta do meu corpo e eu colei meus lábios nos dele. Me senti tão atraída, como se um imã me puxasse e eu não pudesse resistir àquele homem. Sim, _eu_ acabei agarrando _ele. _

O cavaleiro correspondeu ao meu beijo de um jeito selvagem e, ao mesmo tempo, carinhoso. Envolveu-me em seus braços, apertando meu corpo contra o dele, enquanto fazia carícias em minhas costas. Eu o puxei e virei-nos de lado, abraçando-o bem forte e passando a mão entre seus cabelos, acariciando sua nuca. Ele escorregou sua mão até a minha coxa, agarrando-a e eu levantei a perna e enganchei-a nas costas dele. Um calor e um torpor tomaram conta de mim, enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço e passava as mãos por todas as partes do meu corpo que conseguia alcançar.

- Esse seu perfume... Você me enlouquece... - sussurrou em meu ouvido e levantou-se, erguendo-me junto com ele. Sentou na beira da cama e me colocou em seu colo de frente para ele, enquanto olhava em meus olhos com uma expressão de desejo que me deixou hipnotizada. Eu coloquei as mãos em seu rosto e o acariciei, olhando-o nos olhos. Ele voltou a me beijar intensamente, ao mesmo tempo em que desenrolou o cachecol e tirou-o dos meus ombros, desamarrou a faixa que estava em minha cintura e tirou meu colete, deixando tudo cair ao chão. Foi descendo o beijo, passando novamente pelo meu pescoço e parando em meus ombros, enquanto agarrava minha cintura.

Minha respiração acelerou, um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha e se espalhou pelo resto do corpo quando ele soltou as faixas que cobriam meu peito, deixando-o descoberto. Depois, segurou meus seios e apertou-os delicadamente, enquanto beijava e passava os lábios em um deles. Eu fechei meus olhos e inclinei a cabeça para trás; estava ofegante e soltava alguns gemidos baixos, sentindo um prazer enorme com aquilo. Ao ver minha reação, ele me ergueu e deitou-me gentilmente na cama e ficou parado, me admirando por um momento, ajoelhado entre minhas pernas.

Foi quando eu despertei daquele sonho e caí na realidade. _"Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo?"_ Meus olhos semi-abertos se arregalaram e eu levantei em um sobressalto, ficando sentada diante dele. Ele deve ter notado meu rompante, pois me abraçou e fez um carinho em minha nuca, encostando minha cabeça em seu peito, em silêncio. Eu fiquei paralisada por alguns instantes nos braços dele, então pensei: _"Não... Isso vai contra todos os meus princípios... contra todas as regras que eu impus a mim mesma. Não posso deixar esses sentimentos tomarem conta de mim desse jeito... Não posso fazer isso!"_

Instantaneamente, eu o empurrei e ele caiu deitado na cama. Eu sequer olhei para seu rosto para poder descrever a expressão que havia nele. Pulei rapidamente da cama, juntei minhas roupas que estavam no chão e saí correndo do quarto. Me vesti de qualquer jeito e corri o mais longe que pude de lá. Só parei quando encontrei um lugar onde sabia que ninguém iria me procurar: o topo de uma montanha, esconderijo que eu usava quando era criança e queria ficar sozinha. Sentei e escorei-me em uma pedra, encolhi minhas pernas, as abracei e encostei minha testa nos joelhos.

Eu sentia raiva de mim mesma, vergonha do que fiz, pânico de ter que encará-lo... ou seja, uma confusão total. Eu não parava de pensar em Manigold, me arrependia por ter saído daquele jeito e, finalmente, aceitava que aquela foi a melhor coisa a se fazer. Eu já não sabia mais o que estava sentindo por ele. _"Será que eu o amo? Não, óbvio que não! Como eu poderia? Ele sempre foi somente um amigo, se é que eu podia chamar aquilo de amizade, pois a gente passava mais tempo brigando do que fazendo qualquer outra coisa que amigos normalmente fazem. Mas mesmo assim, eu gostava dele... Será que eu sempre o amei, então? Ah, que bobagem... claro que não! Mas... Ah! Que coisa! Droga!"_

Minha linha de pensamento foi a mesma durante todo o tempo que eu passei lá. Fiquei o resto da noite e quase toda a manhã na mesma posição, acordada, tentando raciocinar. E o pior, sem chegar a conclusão nenhuma. O sol já estava alto no céu quando eu resolvi me levantar e fazer alguma coisa; qualquer coisa, menos ficar ali parada, pois já estava enlouquecendo de tanto pensar. Me recompus do melhor jeito que pude e resolvi voltar. Afinal, não adiantava fugir, uma hora eu teria que encarar a situação.

Eu caminhei devagar até chegar à torre. Entrei, andei por alguns metros e dei de cara com o meu mestre. Me ajoelhei ao chão, apoiando-me na perna direita e abaixei a cabeça.

- Mestre, eu...

- Yuzuriha, você fez muito bem ao ajudar Manigold, em trazê-lo para casa e cuidar de seus ferimentos. Um ótimo trabalho! Jamiel está livre dos espectros e os cavaleiros já retornaram ao Santuário.

Agora pode ir, estou vendo que você precisa descansar. Vá, mais tarde tenho outra missão para você.

- Obrigada, mestre. Com sua licença. -

Eu esperei o mestre sair, me levantei e subi as escadas, indo até meu quarto. Senti um alívio ao escutar que ele já tinha ido embora. Não, eu acho que fiquei um pouco decepcionada, porque no fundo, eu queria vê-lo de novo... Na verdade, foi mesmo um pouco dos dois.

Entrei em meu quarto e deitei na cama. Não queria mais ficar pensando naquilo, estava cansada. Fechei os olhos e esperei o sono chegar. Eu sabia que em breve nos encontraríamos de novo.


	3. Tenso

**Capítulo 3 - Tenso...**

POV - Manigold

_Santuário - alguns dias depois_

- Mas que droga! - eu gritei, enquanto dava um soco na mesa à minha frente. _"Mas como aquela garota teve a ousadia..." _Sim, eu estava novamente pensando nela._ "Ah, mas ela é tão... Ah, já chega! Chega de pensar nisso! Eu não sei o que foi que me deu, nem o que é que estou sentindo agora, mas sei que isso não está certo!"_

Ela não saía mais da minha cabeça. Desde que a vi, no meio daquela luta, não havia jeito de isso acontecer. Depois do que rolou, então... Só não entendia o porquê de ela sair correndo daquele jeito. Um cara como eu, sendo desprezado? Ah, mas isso não ia ficar assim.

Eu não sabia o que havia nela para me deixar louco daquele jeito. Tudo bem, ela era bonita, mas quantas mulheres bonitas existem por aí? E ainda por cima era só uma menina, muito mais nova do que eu. Não conseguia decifrar o que era, mas algo nela me tirava do sério. _"E ela teve a coragem de me esnobar..."_

Eu já estava extremamente irritado com os problemas que estavam acontecendo no santuário e ficar pensando nisso estava me deixando pior ainda. Então, levantei da cadeira e saí de dentro da casa de Câncer. Havia recebido ordens de não me afastar, pois o velhote poderia precisar de mim a qualquer momento, logo, caminhei até a entrada da casa e fiquei por lá, escorado em uma pilastra, de braços cruzados, tentando acalmar um pouco a minha mente.

Era fim de tarde. O sol estava se pondo, mas alguns raios ainda tocavam a Terra e reluziam em minha armadura de ouro, enquanto uma brisa suave balançava a capa branca que ficava presa em minhas costas. Eu ainda estava um pouco mal-humorado, quando vi alguém se aproximando, ao longe. Estreitei um pouco o olhar e pude reconhecer aquela figura. _"Por Atena... é ela!"_ Senti um frio na barriga, mas já havia decidido de antemão que nada que eu estivesse sentindo iria ser demonstrado na frente daquela criatura.

A loirinha veio caminhando em minha direção. Se aproximou de mim até parar na minha frente e olhou-me com a cabeça levemente baixa. Eu apenas olhei de soslaio para ela, sério, mostrando indiferença.

- Olá... - ela disse com uma voz calma, mas eu pude notar seu nervosismo.

- Espero que não tenha vindo me perturbar, garotinha. E quero saber com a permissão de quem você está subindo as doze casas. - eu falei em um tom brincalhão e a olhei com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Eu... tenho ordens do mestre de Jamiel de ir até o salão do Grande Mestre conversar com ele. - agora me fitava com aqueles grandes olhos azuis.

- E veio só pra isso, ou tem algo mais? - um sorriso malicioso surgiu em meu rosto.

- Bem, na verdade... eu queria dizer que eu agi mal naquela noite... não deveria ter saído daquele jeito... - ela olhou pro lado enquanto tentava se desculpar comigo.

- Ah, vejo que você não é tão burrinha como eu pensava... resolveu pensar duas vezes antes de desperdiçar um cara cobiçado como eu! - e ri alto.

- Como é? - pude perceber o início de irritação em seus olhos arregalados.

- Ué, você não ficou sabendo da minha reputação? Dizem por aí que eu sou o cavaleiro que leva os inimigos ao inferno e as mulheres ao paraíso! - me aproximei dela e a olhei de cima, ainda com o mesmo sorriso malicioso.

- O que? Mas você é mesmo muito convencido! - ela colocou as mãos na cintura e agora me fitava em fúria.

- Só me baseio no que as amazonas me falam... E além do mais, você não achou isso enquanto dava em cima de mim usando a desculpa de me ajudar... - ao ouvir isso, ela abriu um pouco a boca e ficou por um momento em silêncio, indignada. Depois mordeu o lábio inferior e franziu as sobrancelhas. E eu continuei a provocá-la. - Acho que me precipitei te elogiando, porque você está sendo bem lerdinha agora... Será que ainda não notou que morre de amores por mim? - terminei soltando uma longa risada. A esta altura, nossas faces estava a poucos centímetros uma da outra.

O rosto dela corou na hora. Mas certamente não foi de vergonha, pois dava pra ver as chamas de raiva dentro de seus olhos. E eu estava me divertindo demais vendo ela furiosa daquele jeito.

- Eu não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo... Eu _jamais _amaria uma pessoa como você! Nem que fosse o último homem na face da terra!

- Ah, é mesmo? Não foi o que me pareceu quando ouvi aqueles gemidos... - um sorriso sarcástico se estampou no meu rosto.

A ira certamente tomou conta daquele corpo curvilíneo após a minha afirmação, pois ela arregalou os olhos, ficou mais vermelha do que já estava antes - se é que isso ainda era possível - e me empurrou contra a pilastra que eu antes estava escorado. Eu sabia que ela iria vir pra cima de mim, só não lembrei na hora que eu a provoquei, o quanto aqueles rompantes de raiva dela eram sexy. O jeito que aquela loira ficava me deixava maluco. Então, rapidamente, agarrei a cintura dela e a puxei contra meu corpo, erguendo-a do chão e deixando-a colada em mim. Depois tomei aqueles lábios, entreabertos de fúria, em um beijo arrebatador.

Enquanto eu adentrava aquela boca macia e pequena com a minha língua, ela me empurrava e tentava se soltar, inutilmente. Eu continuei beijando e segurando-a, apesar da resistência, até que ela acabou cedendo e correspondendo. Enlaçou meu pescoço com os braços e agarrou meus cabelos com uma das mãos. Eu podia sentir o gosto de toda aquela raiva de antes, foi o beijo mais excitante de toda a minha vida. Ainda bem que eu estava de armadura, caso contrário ela teria notado isso também.

Desencostei do pilar e desci seu corpo ao chão. Fui diminuindo a intensidade do beijo lentamente, até que afastei meus lábios dos dela. Abri meus olhos e olhei para os dela, que ainda estavam fechados. Mas logo eles se abriram devagar, até ficarem arregalados de novo.

Eu realmente não sei o que se passa na cabeça das mulheres. Pensei que tinha domado aquela fera, mas em menos de um segundo, ela se transformou novamente. Me fulminou com o olhar, empurrou meu braços e deu um tapa na minha cara. Um tapa! Tudo bem, eu até que mereci... mas na hora eu não achei isso, fui pego de surpresa mesmo. Eu levei a mão ao rosto e desmanchei o ar de espanto, voltando ao sorriso malicioso de antes, enquanto ela se afastava um pouco de mim e me fitava, revoltada. Eu estava abrindo a boca pra falar mais alguma coisa que iria aumentar ainda mais ainda a raiva dela, quando ela se antecipou.

- Você é um insolente, presunçoso e irritante! Nunca mais faça isso comigo de novo!

Eu podia ver o que ela estava sentindo por trás de toda aquela fúria. Ela me queria também, eu tinha certeza disso, mas por algum motivo não iria ceder tão fácil. E eu já estava ficando cansado daquele joguinho, que eu já estava jogando com ela há tempo demais pro meu gosto. Então, resolvi mudar a tática. Se ela não gostava do modo como eu a tratava, então ia dar uma amostra do quão pior ia ser se eu agisse diferente. Afinal, ela precisava ouvir umas verdades pra cair na real. E também, toda aquela resistência estava começando a me irritar.

- Está bem, então, pode ir... - me afastei um pouco e estendi a mão na direção da entrada da casa. - Você queria passar, não é? Então passe de uma vez. - falei, secamente.

Ela ainda me fitava. Sua raiva diminuiu, mas ela ainda continuava bem séria. Pude notar que estranhou a minha reação.

- Sim, é isso mesmo que eu vim fazer. Nem sei por que fui dar atenção às suas provocações...

- Você pensa muito e é certinha e fria demais pro meu gosto... E se por acaso está esperando um príncipe encantado, que beijará o chão que você pisa, veio procurar no lugar errado. Comigo não vai acontecer. Agora, se resolver assumir o que está sentindo, me procura. Já te falei da minha fama, sabe que não vai se arrepender... - falei em um tom irônico, cruzei meus braços e virei para o lado.

- Eu nunca esperei nada de ninguém... eu sou uma guerreira e não quero saber de romance nenhum. Ainda mais com você, que anda com qualquer uma por aí! - sua raiva se transformou em indignação e eu notei que ela ficou ofendida. Mas eu também não gostei nem um pouco de ela ter me esnobado mais de uma vez.

- Agora eu vejo que sou homem demais pra você. Eu admito que você é realmente bonita, mas é só uma menininha, tem muito o que aprender ainda... - virei de costas para ela e entrei na casa de Câncer.

Se eu continuasse com isso, iria adentrar por um caminho que eu não queria. Esses sentimentos todos, esse envolvimento entre nós dois... toda essa história estava me irritando e fazendo meu mau-humor voltar. Eu nunca fui de me apaixonar por ninguém e isso, definitivamente, não era algo que eu queria. Essa garota estava se aproximando demais de mim... era melhor afastá-la antes que a situação piorasse. Ia ser melhor pra nós dois, afinal, o amor só serve para atrapalhar...

Eu andava devagar pelo corredor da casa, perdido em pensamentos, quando senti uma mão delicada segurando o meu braço. Me virei e o que vi agora foi um rosto injuriado.

- Não sei como você pode falar assim comigo, me ofender... pensei que pelo menos poderíamos ser amigos, como sempre fomos antes de... - eu a interrompi, puxando o meu braço. Apesar de saber que ela estava certa, que um envolvimento maior entre nós era insanidade, ouvir que ela queria ser só minha "amiga" feriu o meu orgulho masculino.

- Como eu disse, você é muito criança... agora vai logo, que eu já estou perdendo a paciência. E vê se não vem mais aqui me incomodar! - pela primeira vez nesta conversa, usei um tom sério.

- Está bem... se é o que você quer... - ela me respondeu com uma voz decepcionada, passou por mim e caminhou em direção à saída da casa.

"_É melhor assim... isso nunca iria dar certo. Vai ser muito mais fácil se eu não a ver mais. Além disso, é um bem que estou fazendo pra essa garota... Afinal, já pensou se ela pensa tanto em mim que não consegue mais se concentrar nas lutas? O que será dela?"- _levei a mão ao queixo, enquanto pensava e olhava-a se afastar. _"Mas eu não posso deixá-la ir assim... e se eu nunca mais a ver de novo? Ah, que droga! O que tem nessa mulher pra me deixar desse jeito? Por que eu não consigo ficar aqui parado, olhando-a ir embora? Maldição!"_

O sol se pôs durante a nossa discussão. A noite estava linda e, ao olhar para cima, podia-se ver o céu estrelado por trás da barreira de Atena que protegia o santuário.

Yuzuriha já havia saído da casa, estava subindo as escadas em direção à Leão. Eu corri para alcançá-la.

- Hey menina, espere aí! - andei até ficar ao seu lado.

- O que você quer? - ela respondeu friamente e continuou caminhando, sem nem ao menos olhar para o lado.

- Eu vou te acompanhar até a sala do velhote, tenho coisas a fazer por lá... E não me faça mais perguntas! - voltei ao meu tom brincalhão habitual.

- Eu pensei que você não quisesse me ver mais... - ela se virou para mim e me encarou, com o rosto sério.

- Ah, já disse pra não me fazer perguntas... vamos logo!

- Isso não foi uma pergunta...

- Deixe disso, antes que eu desista de ir com você. - falei ironicamente, logo após levantar a cabeça e olhar para a frente, fazendo um ar de superior.

Ela parou de andar de repente, colocou as mãos na cintura e me fitou com o mesmo ar irritado e decidido de antes.

- Eu não quero que você vá junto comigo. Pode voltar lá pra sua preciosa casa, da qual você me expulsou. Agora sou eu que não quero você perto de mim! Depois de tudo o que me falou, acha que eu vou permitir que ande do meu lado, como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Ah, garota... não quer me obedecer mesmo... - me virei para ela e falei baixo, mais para mim mesmo. - E se alguém ataca o santuário? Você não vai durar um minuto aqui sozinha, sem mim! - olhei em seus olhos e sorri abertamente.

- Quer dizer que agora está preocupado comigo? - agora foi a vez dela ser irônica e me olhar com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Ah, já vi que vou ter que fazer tudo sozinho aqui... - eu me aproximei dela rapidamente e a peguei no colo, deitando-a inclinada sobre o meu ombro. - E vê se agora fica quietinha aí! - dei uma risada e continuei caminhando, subindo as escadarias.

- O que você está fazendo, seu idiota! Me solte! - ela gritou, enquanto se debatia e era segurada por mim. Eu não respondi, apenas continuei caminhando e segurando seu corpo. Ela reclamou e se contorceu mais um pouco, até que viu que não conseguiria medir forças comigo e desistiu, deixando-se ser carregada.

Eu continuei caminhando calmamente, me divertindo com a situação, enquanto assobiava uma canção que estava grudada em minha mente. Sem querer, - dessa vez foi sem querer mesmo! - acabei colocando a mão no traseiro da loira, distraído. Ela percebeu no mesmo instante e ralhou comigo.

- Quer fazer o favor de tirar a mão daí?

- Opa, me desculpe! - soltei uma risada e dei uma apertadinha antes de tirar a mão.

- Você me paga... - ela disse, irritada. Eu ri baixinho, estava me divertindo demais com aquilo.

Continuei caminhando, passando por alguns colegas cavaleiros de ouro, que me olhavam estranhamente por estar carregando alguém nos ombros; eu apenas acenava e continuava andando. Eles sabiam que eu sempre fazia coisas que não eram nada convencionais mesmo, então nem se davam ao trabalho de perguntar. Até que cheguei ao fim da escada do salão do Mestre e dei de cara com uma pessoa que não ia me deixar passar daquele jeito sem fazer perguntas. O colega de treinamento e ex-noivo da minha loirinha: Shion de Áries.

POV Yuzuriha

"_Ah, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando fui me meter nesta situação?"_

Isso não podia estar acontecendo comigo. Era estranhamente surreal demais para ser verdade. Depois de toda aquela cena, de eu tentar me desculpar, de ser agarrada à força, ser ofendida e escorraçada, de sentir ciúmes e me irritar de um jeito que nunca havia acontecido antes e de estapear esse tresloucado, que agora estava me carregando nos ombros, eu ainda teria que passar por esta situação? Não, era demais pra minha pessoa... Excesso de constrangimento em um único e curto espaço de tempo.

- O que significa isso? - disse Shion, estranhando completamente a cena.

Eu corei imediatamente ao ouvir a voz do cavaleiro de Áries. Manigold ignorou completamente a pergunta. Me colocou calmamente no chão e olhou-me com um sorriso descarado.

- Pronto, está entregue, mocinha! - disse ele, feliz da vida, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, e ficou lá parado, me olhando.

Eu estava tão atônita, que nem consegui falar nada. Apenas olhei para um e depois para o outro, com a boca levemente aberta, em silêncio. Shion se aproximou de mim e pegou na minha mão, me fitando com um olhar preocupado e carinhoso.

- Yuzuriha, você está bem? O que ele te fez? Me conte o que aconteceu...

Eu até estranhei tanta preocupação da parte dele. Por que estaria agindo assim? Tudo bem, sempre fomos muito próximos, eu até fui prometida em casamento para ele. Mas isso foi quando éramos crianças, bem antes de eu me tornar uma guerreira e ele, um cavaleiro de ouro. Agora isso era só passado, não tinha mais cabimento. Mas mesmo assim, eu sempre o admirei. Ele era forte, bondoso... eu realmente gostava dele. Porém, ele sabia que eu não era nenhuma mocinha indefesa.

- Está tudo bem, Shion, não se preocupe, ele não me fez nada. Só me carregou até aqui porque é maluco! - eu disse, calmamente, enquanto olhava indignada para Manigold.

- Tem certeza? Se ele lhe fez algum mal, me fale agora, pois o farei pagar por isso! - o ariano respondeu, fitando o canceriano seriamente.

- Hey, calma aí! Eu não fiz nada não, meu amigo... até vou embora, voltar pra minha casa, antes que sobre pra mim... - o cavaleiro de câncer riu e se virou, descendo as mesmas escadas que tinha acabado de subir.

"_Ué, mas ele não ia falar com o Mestre também? Então por que veio até... Aaahh! Mas só podia mesmo! Eu deveria ter adivinhado..." _- meus devaneios foram interrompidos pela voz irritada do cavaleiro de Áries.

- Ei, e você não se atreva a tocá-la deste jeito novamente, ou vai se ver comigo!

O outro nem se deu o trabalho de responder. Continuou caminhando calmamente, cantarolando uma música estranha, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ou pelo menos, nada com ele. E eu, atordoada, respondi que estava tudo bem mesmo, que realmente não havia acontecido nada.

Minha mente estava ficando confusa. Olhei para Manigold e vi que ele ainda olhava disfarçadamente para trás, para ver o que estava acontecendo. Depois olhei para Shion e vi que ele me fitava, de um jeito que eu nunca havia visto antes. Será que estava com ciúmes? Eu alternava o olhar entre os dois, e minha cabeça dava voltas com toda esta loucura. Então, o ariano interrompeu o silêncio.

- Vamos, vou acompanhá-la até lá dentro e você me conta o que está acontecendo... - sua voz era carinhosa e seu olhar, atencioso; estava realmente preocupado comigo.

- Não... não precisa, obrigada. Eu prefiro ir sozinha, estou com um pouco de pressa. Não posso conversar agora, me desculpe... - eu falei um pouco nervosa, enquanto ia me virando e saindo de perto dele. Porém, sua mão quente segurou meu pulso.

- Quem sabe eu posso lhe ajudar... - o olhar de Shion era gentil, bem diferente do olhar intenso de Manigold.

- Eu... preciso mesmo ir... - fiquei parada, esperando que ele me soltasse.

- Está bem... - o cavaleiro sorriu, levantou o braço que segurava minha mão e a beijou, delicadamente. - Boa sorte! - soltou-me e ficou me olhando, com um ar estranhamente encantador.

- Eu... obrigada... - eu respondi, estarrecida, enquanto me virava e saía, andando até a porta da sala do mestre. Nem olhei mais para trás, para não correr o risco de ter de encarar outro olhar de um deles sobre mim.

Eu entrei e fechei a porta. Fiquei lá parada por um tempo, tentando raciocinar sobre o que havia acontecido. Mas não consegui. Era bizarro demais para se poder raciocinar. Resolvi deixar isso de lado. Continuei caminhando, até chegar perto do trono do Grande Mestre. Eu estava prestes a pegar minha armadura de prata e me tornar verdadeiramente uma amazona. E era nisso que eu iria pensar agora, e não naqueles dois...


	4. Sentimentos

Capítulo 4 - Sentimentos

_Um pouco mais tarde na mesma noite._

Yuzuriha estava descendo as escadarias das doze casas, havia acabado de receber sua armadura, entregue pelo Grande Mestre. Agora ela era oficialmente Yuzuriha de Grou, uma amazona de prata que lutava pela Deusa Atena. Estava muito satisfeita e orgulhosa de si mesma por ter alcançado o seu objetivo, mas também ciente de que seu caminho estava apenas começando. Andava apressadamente, porém distraída, planejando o que deveria fazer futuramente.

Enquanto isso, Manigold observava o horizonte e refletia sentado no telhado da casa de Câncer. _"Ah... aquela mulher... eu não devo mais vê-la!" _Estava pensando na amazona desde que a deixou na entrada da sala do Mestre junto a Shion. A idéia de que o colega estava interessado nela não saía de sua mente. E isso o incomodava profundamente. Sentiu ciúmes ao ver o cavaleiro de Áries tocá-la, ao ver que ainda tinham cumplicidade e que aquele noivado estúpido dos dois (segundo ele mesmo) poderia não ter ficado somente no passado. Pensar nisso começou a ficar insuportável e a única maneira viável que pôde pensar para se livrar destes sentimentos foi se afastar dela completamente. Em sua vida não havia lugar para amor ou romances, então, ele iria ficar longe daquela garota antes que sua situação piorasse e tivesse que admitir para si mesmo o que estava sentindo, e isso era a última coisa que ele desejava.

Subitamente, o cavaleiro de Câncer se levanta e salta do telhado, caindo em pé no chão do pátio dos fundos da casa. Um guarda havia lhe dado o recado de que o Mestre desejava vê-lo imediatamente e ele já estava atrasado para cumprir esta tarefa. Assim que se virou para começar a subida em direção à Leão viu uma figura descendo as escadas. Ao reconhecê-la não conseguiu se conter; apesar do que havia acabado de decidir, não conseguia deixar passar uma oportunidade de aprontar alguma. _"Sim, vou acabar com essa história e fazer ela se afastar de mim de uma vez por todas... mas de uma maneira divertida!" _Um sorriso maroto surge em seu rosto e ele se esconde atrás de um pilar, aguardando a aproximação da vítima.

Yuzuriha já podia avistar a casa e, ao observá-la, esqueceu-se de todos os planos e começou a pensar no proprietário dela. Para bem próxima da entrada e suspira profundamente. Logo após, começa a caminhar para sair de uma vez daquele lugar, torcendo para não ter que encontrar de novo com Manigold e passar por mais alguma situação constrangedora. Assim que passa pelos pilares da entrada ela pode sentir alguém a agarrando por trás com força e tapando sua boca, impedindo que se mexesse ou gritasse. Apesar disso, seu primeiro impulso é tentar essas duas coisas, em vão. Havia levado um susto, pois estava desatenta e o agressor, quem quer que fosse, estava escondendo totalmente sua presença e seu cosmo. Além disso, como o santuário já estava em guerra poderia ser alguém nada agradável.

- Agora você será o meu jantar, garotinha! - uma voz sinistra fala em seu ouvido em um tom ameaçador.

A amazona tenta se soltar novamente enquanto força o olhar para ver quem a subjuga deste modo, mas não consegue enxergar o autor do ataque e tampouco se mover. De repente, uma familiar gargalhada é escutada por ela. _"Ah, mas que cretino! Eu devia ter adivinhado!" _Uma expressão de raiva surge em seu rosto e ela se controla para não gritar de ódio.

- Te assustei? - sussurra o cavaleiro em seu ouvido, tentando esconder toda a diversão e o prazer que estava sentindo com a situação.

- Mas é claro que não! - diz a amazona entre os dentes, ocultando com todas as forças o arrepio causado pela sensação do toque dos lábios do outro em sua orelha.

- Mentir é muito feio menininha... - continua ele, com uma voz sensual que faz com que o arrepio se espalhe por todo o corpo dela. - Se fosse um inimigo você já estaria morta nesse momento. - Aproveita a proximidade para aspirar o perfume que vinha do pescoço de Yuzuriha, o qual o deixava tonto de desejo. Estava se deleitando tanto com aquilo que já não conseguia mais se conter.

- Eu... não estou... mentindo... - a voz da garota sai interrompida pela respiração ofegante e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Já não conseguia mais disfarçar a sensação que a proximidade com Manigold lhe causava. Este, que não era nem um pouco tonto, percebeu na hora aonde tudo aquilo ia acabar. _"Chega. Devo terminar com isso agora antes que seja tarde demais. Já me diverti o suficiente e não quero uma menina apaixonada grudada no meu pé."_

- Acabou a brincadeira. - diz ele em um tom sério, largando-a e se afastando. Vira-se de costas e cruza os braços, calado.

"_Mas o que esse idiota pensa que está fazendo?"_ A amazona não consegue decidir o que foi que a irritou mais: o ataque ou a interrupção dele. Furiosa, lança sua echarpe contra o cavaleiro, agarrando-o pelo pescoço.

- Por que você fez isso? - fala indignada. Seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.

O cavaleiro vira-se ficando de frente para ela e dá um puxão na echarpe, trazendo-a para perto dele e fazendo com que fiquem bem próximos. Então abre o seu sorriso característico.

- Sabia que posso considerar esse seu ato como uma afronta direta ao santuário? E consequentemente, posso te bater e machucar esse seu rostinho lindo... - diz enquanto fita-a com um olhar malicioso.

Apesar da raiva, o gênio difícil dela faz com que não consiga deixar passar uma provocação sem responder com outra maior ainda. Então puxa também a echarpe, quase colando seu rosto no dele.

- Ah, é mesmo? - diz em tom irônico. - Para isso você teria que me pegar primeiro! - completa, desafiando-o.

Manigold solta uma risada longa, divertindo-se, e responde:

- Por acaso isso é um desafio? Porque ser for mesmo, eu vou adorar ver você perdendo... - e ri mais um pouco. - E que tal se nós apimentássemos com uma aposta? - o olhar malicioso agora se torna maquiavélico.

Yuzuriha dá uma risadinha e retribui o olhar do cavaleiro.

- E quem é que disse que eu vou perder pra você?

- Então tá. Se eu ganhar, você vai desaparecer da minha vida e esquecer que eu existo. E se um _milagre_ acontecer e você ganhar - faz uma expressão irônica, enfatizando o "milagre". - pode pedir o que quiser de mim.

- Olha, eu bem que tento sumir da sua vida, mas me parece que você não deixa isso acontecer... - responde no mesmo tom, dando uns tapinhas na bochecha dele. - Mas está ótimo pra mim, aposta aceita! - ela se aproxima do ouvido do cavaleiro e sussurra: - Afinal, o prêmio será o mesmo pra nós dois, ganhando ou perdendo.

- Hunf! Você errou feio ao me provocar! - dá um empurrãozinho nela para que se afaste um pouco. - Pois muito bem, eu tinha um compromisso com o velho, mas que se dane! Parece que tenho assuntos mais importantes a tratar no momento...

- Podemos começar? - completa com uma risada, estava se divertindo demais com aquilo. Logo após terminar a frase, um brilho forte surge e ela desaparece no ar. Agora Manigold apenas pode escutar as risadas de Yuzuriha. - Quero ver se você vai conseguir me encontrar! - fala entre risos.

- Vamos ver... - diz ele, levando uma das mãos no queixo. Após um instante, fecha os olhos e se concentra, enquanto um sorriso surge em seu rosto. - Você é boa nisso lindinha... mas eu sou muito melhor! - ergue o braço direito com o indicador apontado para cima. Um brilho azulado se concentra em sua ponta, enquanto várias luzes saem dele e voam para todas as direções. - Vão minhas belezinhas! Encontrem aquela garotinha pro papai! - as luzes se espalham pelo local, procurando pelo rastro da amazona. - Agora não há escapatória! Você perdeu! - diz ele quase gritando e rindo em seguida.

"_Ah, mas eu não acredito que aquele safado vai ter coragem de usar esse golpe contra mim!"_ Ela fica indignada, pois conhece a técnica e sabe do que ela é capaz, sabe que não há como escapar mesmo. Então se antecipa, reaparecendo atrás do cavaleiro e pulando em suas costas.

- Seu trapaceiro! - agarra-se nele, o prendendo entre as pernas e um dos braços, enquanto usa o outro para enrolar sua echarpe no pescoço dele, apertando-o com força. - Não se mova ou vai perder a cabeça... - sussurra em seu ouvido. - Acho que não fui eu que perdi, não é mesmo? - solta uma risadinha.

- Tem certeza? - o sorriso irônico de sempre surge no rosto do cavaleiro, enquanto algumas luzes disparadas pelo golpe rodeiam a sua oponente e a acertam, atingindo-a diretamente na alma e arrancando esta para fora do corpo. - Sua bobinha... sabe muito bem que eu não meço esforços para vencer! - em alguns segundos, o espírito dela flutuava ao lado do corpo, este que agora se encontrava caído nos braços de Manigold. - Sabe que prefiro você assim? - fala olhando para o corpo e, em seguida, solta uma gargalhada.

Yuzuriha fica surpresa, alterna o olhar entre suas duas figuras e não consegue acreditar na audácia dele. _"E não é que ele teve mesmo coragem de fazer isso!"_ Sua face toma uma expressão de tédio, ela cruza os braços e o encara.

- O que vai fazer agora, me matar? E se quer saber, você está trapaceando... nem vou considerar essa coisa ridícula que você fez como vitória!

- Que eu saiba você não criou nenhuma regra, não é mesmo? - fita-a com a mesma expressão carregada de ironia. - Eu não tenho culpa de você ser tão idiota e fraca... E se não admitir que eu venci, ficará assim pra sempre! Você pode escolher, mas saiba que estou tentado a ficar com seu corpo como meu troféu, hein? - ri debochando. - E ande logo, seu tempo está acabando.

- Se eu soubesse que você iria usar esses seus poderes idiotas, tinha te matado antes disso! - fala irritada. - E não vou admitir coisa nenhuma! Prefiro ficar assim pra sempre! Hunf! - fecha os olhos e empina o nariz, virando o rosto para o lado.

- Está bem então... você fez sua escolha! Agora eu e você vamos dar uma voltinha... - o cavaleiro solta o corpo desacordado no chão delicadamente e aponta o dedo para o espírito da amazona. _"Parece que vou me divertir mais um pouco!" _Logo após, um clarão surge no céu e os dois são sugados para dentro dele.

"_Agora você vai me pagar... se está pensando que eu sou boba e que não conheço seus truques baratos, está muito enganado!" _Pensa ela, enquanto é levada à força até o meikai.

Quando consegue enxergar alguma coisa, Yuzuriha se vê em um local escuro e horrível. A alguns metros deles pode ser observado um enorme buraco, de onde saem algumas luzes dispersas, e várias almas desfiguradas caminhando na direção desse buraco, se atirando dentro dele. Repentinamente, Manigold aparece ao seu lado.

- Sabe onde estamos?

- Sim, sei. - ela responde séria, sem sequer se virar para olhar no rosto dele.

- Então seja bem vinda ao meu parque de diversões! - diz ele em tom de brincadeira.

Pela mente ardilosa da amazona passam as mais diversas idéias. _"Hum... eu poderia, quem sabe, jogar esse cretino dentro do yomotsu... Não, eu não teria coragem de fazer isso... as pobres almas que estão caindo lá dentro, além de sofrerem por toda a eternidade, ainda teriam que aturá-lo! Ah, mas ele vai ter o que merece... vai mesmo!" _Ela então se vira para ele com uma face completamente assustada.

- Mani, por que você me trouxe aqui? Eu estou com medo! - fala em tom choroso e se agarra nele, escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Estava se contendo para não começar a rir, mas suas habilidades teatrais se mostraram magníficas naquele momento. Então ela sente a mão do cavaleiro tocar delicadamente seu queixo e levantar seu rosto, fazendo com que ela o fite diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu achei que se você viesse aqui e visse isso tudo com seus próprios olhos poderia saber mais sobre mim e entender como eu sou de verdade, pois o meu coração é idêntico a esse lugar. - diz ele seriamente, com uma expressão que ela nunca havia visto em seu rosto antes e que a pega totalmente de surpresa. A confusão toma conta de seus pensamentos e de sua face.

- O que? Você está falando sério? Pensei que havia me trazido até aqui para se divertir me torturando... - diz ela ainda olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

- Somente o fato de estar aqui já deve ser uma tortura para você. Afinal, esse lugar é torturante para qualquer um que não esteja acostumado a ser rodeado por sofrimento e desespero. - continua ele no mesmo tom calmo e sério. - Acho que agora você poderá entender melhor o que eu sou. Eu cresci aqui, respiro o ar desse lugar há muito tempo. Conheço tudo tão bem que me transformei numa personificação de tudo isso que você pode ver ao seu redor. - suas palavras são ditas com tanta convicção que a amazona pode visualizá-las no fundo dos olhos azuis do cavaleiro, como se estivesse vendo sua alma e constatando que tudo o que ele diz é a mais pura verdade. Sua face agora possui a mesma seriedade da dele e ela escuta atenciosamente as palavras, analisando-as, o que ele pode perceber apenas olhando no rosto de Yuzuriha. - Eu realmente pretendia torturá-la um pouquinho... - um meio sorriso surge em seu rosto. - Mas não há razão para eu fazer isso. Então, quero lhe pedir que não tente mudar o que eu sou, eu estou muito bem assim. - Manigold retira a mão do queixo dela devagar e ainda a fita com a mesma expressão séria no rosto.

A declaração sincera dele deixou-a atônita. Agora ela podia entendê-lo, saber por que ele era daquele jeito. Afinal, aquele era o lugar mais horrível que uma mente humana poderia imaginar, talvez até pior. Cada palavra pronunciada por ele fez com que ela se arrependesse do que ia fazer; não tem mais coragem nem a ousadia de querer ensinar qualquer lição àquele homem.

- Eu já estive aqui antes... eu sabia que... - fala tristemente, não consegue mais argumentar qualquer coisa sobre o que acabara de ouvir. - Olha, eu desisto... você venceu... vamos embora daqui.

- Então admite minha vitória? - o sorriso e o jeito maroto de sempre retornam à sua face e ele solta uma risadinha.

- Vou ter que repetir? - ela diz, virando os olhos.

- Está bem, está bem! - ri baixinho novamente. - Acredito que você entendeu... Tudo o que sou, minha vida e felicidade se resumem a isso. Eu não posso ser mudado... Eu nunca vou poder ser um homem... que possa amar... - apesar do tom melancólico, suas palavras transmitem sinceridade e determinação. O cavaleiro volta a apontar o indicador para o alto. - Agora se prepare, a viagem de volta costuma ter alguns efeitos colaterais! - fala brincando e ri.

- Efeitos colaterais? Mas do que você... - antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, sua alma é tragada pelo poder espiritual dele, retornando ao mundo dos vivos. Em um piscar de olhos, a amazona estava de volta à casa de Câncer sentindo um forte impacto ao retornar ao corpo físico. Ao recobrar a consciência ela sente tontura e um leve enjôo. Pode visualizar Manigold em pé, escorado em um pilar a poucos metros. - Seu idiota! O que você fez comigo? Não precisava levar isso tudo tão a sério... - fala injuriada, enquanto esfrega de leve os olhos para clarear sua visão e levanta-se lentamente.

- Eu te ajudo. - o cavaleiro vai até ela e lhe estende a mão. - Agora acho melhor você ir andando, antes que seu namoradinho te veja aqui ou o velho arranque minha cabeça por estar tão atrasado. - diz em tom irônico. - E não se esqueça do que eu disse...

Yuzuriha se irrita com ele novamente. Pega em sua mão e dá um puxão, ficando em pé e fazendo com que os dois fiquem bem próximos.

- Escute aqui! Em primeiro lugar, eu não tenho "namoradinho" nenhum! - fala com raiva. - Em segundo, se você realmente não quer que eu me aproxime, por que vive entrando no meu caminho? Eu podia simplesmente ter passado por aqui sem termos nos encontrado se você não viesse com suas brincadeiras bobas de sempre! E em terceiro, eu acho que quem ainda tem que entender alguma coisa aqui é você. Pois eu já entendi perfeitamente: você quer que eu fique longe porque tem medo de me amar! - fala seriamente, sem alterar o tom de voz, enquanto o fita diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu sou sincero com você e é assim que me retribui? Saia agora daqui! Você é muito criança e boba demais para entender coisas de adultos. - Manigold fica espantado ao ouvir todas essas verdades; sabe que ela está completamente certa, mas jamais reconheceria. Então tenta esconder da melhor maneira que pode: afastando-a. Pega ela pelo braço e a arrasta em direção à saída da casa. - Já chega, você consegue irritar qualquer um! - diz ele tentando parecer bravo. Ela imediatamente percebe a encenação, então fala mordendo os lábios para não rir:

- Ai, calma! Ainda estou tonta... Espere! - puxa o braço, fazendo com que ele a solte e pare de andar.

- Pede pro seu namorado te ajudar! Me cansei de você, não quero nem saber se ainda está tonta ou não! - diz ele, ainda tentando encobrir o medo com a raiva.

- Eu já disse que não tenho namorado nenhum! - fala ainda se controlando para conter o riso. - E, além disso, você é um idiota! - a amazona já não consegue mais se segurar e abre um sorriso, pois sabe exatamente o que o outro está tentando fazer. Então se aproxima e cola seus lábios nos dele, o tomando em um beijo cálido e arrebatador enquanto o abraça com força.

O corpo do cavaleiro estremece por inteiro. Seu primeiro reflexo é o de empurrá-la, mas já não tem mais forças para fazer isso. Era como se o beijo dela lhe inoculasse um veneno que o paralisava, então apenas corresponde e a abraça ternamente. _"Por que essa garota me deixa assim? Por que eu não consigo lutar contra essa sensação? Afinal, eu já enfrentei coisas muito piores que... o amor!"_

"_Ah, eu sabia! Ele já está apaixonado por mim, só não queria admitir! Eu posso até sentir... Mas eu também não consigo mais resistir a ele... Agora é tarde demais!" _Pensa ela enquanto aumenta a intensidade de suas carícias, o beijando desesperadamente e pressionando seu corpo contra o dele. Logo após, agarra seus cabelos e acaricia sua nuca. Está tomada pelo desejo e não pensa mais em relutar.

Manigold sente um calor espalhar-se por seu corpo. Seu coração acelera ao sentir as carícias audaciosas de Yuzuriha. Tê-la assim o faz perder totalmente o controle. Já não pode fazer mais nada além de ceder aos instintos e retribuir do mesmo modo, agarrando o corpo em seus braços, sentindo a pele macia dela se arrepiar com o seu toque. _"Ah, essa menina mexe realmente comigo... eu vou enlouquecer desse jeito! Mas... eu não posso continuar com isso, não posso deixar que vá mais longe... ou ainda terei muitos problemas no futuro!" _Apesar de seu corpo e seu coração implorarem para que continue, o cavaleiro consegue reunir todas as suas forças e a empurra de leve, afastando-a dele. Olha para o chão, sua respiração está completamente ofegante. A garota abre os olhos e observa o rosto dele com a respiração acelerada e a face corada.

- O que foi? - diz ela, enquanto toca a face dele delicadamente.

- Vá embora. - ele responde sério, tirando a mão dela de seu rosto e jogando-a para o lado.

- Cale a boca. - fala ignorando completamente a atitude dele. - Depois eu que sou a criança... Não adianta mais, eu já percebi a sua encenação! - volta a se aproximar dele, o puxando e tomando seus lábios novamente. O relutante canceriano reúne todas as forças que ainda lhe restam e afasta Yuzuriha dele novamente.

- Eu já disse pra você ir embora! - diz ele alterando seu tom de voz. Está em desespero, pois já não pode mais se aguentar de tanto desejo. Em seguida, pega ela pelo braço e leva até a beira da escadaria, largando-a lá e virando-se de costas. - Se você quer beijos, lhe aconselho a ir até a 1ª casa, pois o guardião de lá irá adorar.

- O que? Você vai mesmo insistir nisso? - responde ela indignada. - Não seja idiota, você sabe que não é isso que realmente quer!

- Saia daqui, eu já disse que não quero mais vê-la na minha frente!

A amazona se irrita e começa a se sentir ofendida com a insistência dele em rejeitá-la. O puxa pelo braço, fazendo-o se virar de frente para ela.

- Se eu for embora agora você nunca mais vai me ver! - fala em tom ameaçador.

A situação fica cada vez pior para o cavaleiro, que luta contra seu pior inimigo: o coração. Concentra-se como nunca havia feito antes e usa toda a frieza que consegue para responder. Era a coisa mais difícil que já havia feito em toda a sua vida.

- Vá, é isso mesmo que eu quero. - fala baixo, mas determinado.

A teimosia dele a deixa furiosa. Agarra-o pela gola e o puxa, fazendo com que seus rostos se aproximem.

- Tudo bem, se é isso que você realmente quer, eu farei. Mas antes, você vai dizer olhando nos meus olhos que não sente nada por mim!

Seu olhar treme ao encará-la, tinha certeza que as palavras que iria dizer lhe machucariam mais do que qualquer coisa.

- Eu não sinto nada por você. - pronunciar esta simples frase lhe causou uma dor profunda, mas tenta se consolar pensando que assim foi o melhor para os dois. - Agora vá, tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que ficar aqui brincando com você. - enquanto fala ele se solta e vira-se caminhando em direção à casa de Câncer.

Yuzuriha o observa, estreitando os olhos de raiva. _"Eu não posso acreditar que ele está mesmo fazendo isso comigo... quem esse maldito pensa que é?" _Leva uma das mãos à testa, tentando se acalmar. _"Preciso ficar calma, não posso perder o controle de novo..." _Respira fundo e se concentra. _"Ah, me acalmar coisa nenhuma! Não vou permitir que ninguém me trate desse jeito!" _Começa a correr em direção à casa, um brilho intenso a rodeia e ela desaparece no ar.

Manigold continuava caminhando, já estava quase na saída de Câncer. Sentia-se pior a cada passo que dava, sua vontade era de se virar e voltar correndo para os braços da mulher que deixou para trás, mas o seu bom senso não permitia que fizesse isso. Ele sabia que um envolvimento amoroso acabaria com seus planos e com os dela também; tudo pelo que lutaram e passaram até hoje iria ser prejudicado. O conflito entre o coração e a razão estavam destruindo sua alma.

A amazona reaparece na frente dele após uma luz intensa, está muito magoada e descontrolada de ódio. Isso faz com que ele pare de caminhar e direcione seu olhar para ela, que já o encara com os olhos cintilando de fúria.

- Você é um covarde idiota! Nunca mais irá me ver! - completa acertando-lhe um tapa na cara. Depois passa ao lado dele dando-lhe as costas, e caminha de volta para onde estava, sumindo na penumbra.

- Pois é isso mesmo que eu espero! - o cavaleiro grita com raiva, levando a mão até o seu rosto no local que ela havia atingido. Depois volta a caminhar, com as dolorosas palavras dela ecoando em sua mente. - Um dia ela irá entender... - fala baixinho para si mesmo, tentando trancar as emoções em um lugar profundo do coração. Continua seguindo seu caminho, indo em direção ao salão do Mestre.

Yuzuriha corria em direção à saída da casa, queria sair daquele lugar o mais depressa possível. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas de raiva e mágoa, mas ela usava todas as suas forças para não deixar que nenhuma gota delas rolasse por sua face.

...

Passados alguns minutos, Yuzuriha já está quase chegando a Áries. Está um pouco mais calma, mas os efeitos da briga com Manigold ainda perturbam seu coração. A amazona caminha apressadamente e, ao avistar a casa, se lembra de Shion e de que não irá conseguir passar por ali tão facilmente como passou por Gêmeos e Touro. Fica preocupada, pois tem certeza de que o amigo ainda lhe fará perguntas sobre o episódio constrangedor em frente ao salão do Mestre, e ela não quer ter de lhe dar maiores explicações sobre aquilo para evitar um novo vexame. E também porque não está em condições de inventar qualquer história ou de disfarçar o que está sentindo. Então continua caminhando, torcendo para que ele não a veja passar. Mas ao se aproximar da entrada, sua esperança de passar despercebida se esvai, pois pode ver claramente o guardião parado na porta esperando-a, com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto que ela pode notar de longe. Então apenas respira fundo e continua a caminhar, enquanto se esforça ao máximo para esconder tudo o que está sentindo.

- Olá Shion. - o cumprimenta normalmente, na esperança de que ele não perceba o transtorno que acontece em seu interior.

- Yuzuriha... você está bem? Eu pude sentir a oscilação de seu cosmo à distância... - diz ele serenamente, enquanto segura o braço dela com delicadeza.

A situação estava pior do que ela podia imaginar. Além das preocupações anteriores, agora ela teria que pensar em uma desculpa para o circo que aconteceu na casa de Câncer, pois aparentemente ele havia notado aquilo também. Isso a faz engolir seco.

- Sim... estou bem, sim.

- Você não me engana Yuzu, eu a conheço desde pequena e posso ver que há algo errado com você. - sorri carinhosamente e coloca a mão no ombro dela. - Vamos, entre e tome um chá comigo, assim você se acalma e me conta o que está acontecendo.

- Ah... eu não esconderia algo grave de você... está tudo bem mesmo! - sorri disfarçando, mas o rubor em sua face a denuncia. - Mas aceito o seu convite, afinal faz bastante tempo que não conversamos. - conclui que é melhor não recusar, pois pode preocupá-lo ainda mais.

- Vamos então? - Shion estende a mão a ela em um gesto de cortesia.

- Sim. - a amazona aceita a gentileza e o acompanha até o interior da casa.

O cavaleiro a guia até a cozinha e gentilmente puxa uma cadeira para que ela se sente a uma singela mesa para duas pessoas. Depois se põe a preparar a bebida, permanecendo em silêncio até se aproximar dela com uma caneca de chá de camomila.

- Aqui está. Beba, é bom para acalmar um coração agitado. - fala calmamente e se senta na outra cadeira, fitando-a com um olhar preocupado.

- Obrigada. - ela agradece com um leve sorriso no rosto, pega a caneca e toma alguns pequenos goles.

Os olhos do ariano não se desviam do rosto dela, nem mesmo enquanto bebe o chá. Ele a analisa silenciosamente enquanto dá um tempo para que se acalme. Yuzuriha fica constrangida ao notar seus olhares; olha em seus olhos e desvia em seguida, não conseguindo encará-lo. Permanece calada e apenas toma alguns goles da bebida de vez em quando.

Shion leva a mão até a boca e pigarreia levemente, enquanto larga a caneca sobre a mesa. Depois se dirige a ela observando-a ainda mais atentamente.

- Yuzu, você sabe que eu não sou de me intrometer em sua vida, mas sempre fomos muito próximos e estou realmente preocupado... - faz uma breve pausa enquanto ela o fita aguardando. - Por favor, me conte o que está acontecendo entre você e Manigold.

Ela quase se engasga com o susto que toma ao ouvir isso. Arregala os olhos e abre levemente a boca; com o rosto corado, fita-o totalmente surpresa. Após um instante, ao lembrar que ele a observa com atenção, ela disfarça e responde a sua pergunta.

- O que poderia estar acontecendo? - dá uma risadinha e tenta despistá-lo. Porém, o seu charminho não o convence.

- Me diga, ele está lhe forçando a algo? - pergunta preocupado. - Me desculpe por ser tão indiscreto, mas depois do que presenciei hoje na entrada do salão do Grande Mestre... E, além disso, você está tão nervosa que mal consegue disfarçar sua insegurança e desconforto diante de minhas indagações. - os olhos dela se arregalam novamente enquanto escuta as palavras do cavaleiro. - Por favor, me conte o que está acontecendo, não tenha medo... - fita-a com sofreguidão. - Nós crescemos juntos, já fomos até noivos... Pode não parecer e talvez eu não saiba direito como demonstrar, mas me preocupo muito com você. - repousa sua mão sobre a dela, que estava em cima da mesa. - Não importa o que seja, saiba que eu a protegerei! - completa agoniado.

A amazona sente um baque ao ouvir tais palavras. Não pode se abrir com o amigo e se sente mal por estar escondendo e mentindo para ele. Mas contar-lhe a verdade estava fora de cogitação, então ela respira fundo e tenta se recompor.

- Shion, eu agradeço a sua preocupação comigo e quero que saiba que também lhe tenho muita consideração, mas você me conhece... sabe que eu sei me defender. - fala calmamente e sorri. - Jamais alguém me forçaria a fazer algo que não quero. E além do mais, você conhece o Manigold... sabe bem como é jeito dele e que também somos amigos há bastante tempo. Realmente, não há motivos para se preocupar! - segura a mão dele apertando levemente, enquanto o fita com um olhar terno.

O cavaleiro fecha os olhos ao sentir o toque dela em sua mão. Apesar de não terem nada além de uma grande amizade e carinho um pelo outro, ele sempre nutriu alguns sentimentos a mais por ela, que mantinha adormecidos, pois conforme o caminho que resolveram seguir, não podia jamais declará-los. Mas a proximidade entre os dois trazia-os de volta à tona.

- Sabe... talvez se vivêssemos em tempos de paz... nós poderíamos ter sido felizes juntos. Quero que você me perdoe por ter escolhido esse caminho, por ter decidido me tornar um cavaleiro. - abre os olhos e a fita com expressão de culpa, enquanto coloca a outra mão sobre a dela, pressionando-a de leve. - Yuzu, eu sinto muito por não estar mais presente em sua vida.

As palavras dele fazem um frio subir por sua espinha.

- Shion, você não tem culpa de nada... eu também escolhi o mesmo caminho. - fala um pouco alterada. - Me desculpe... eu não queria que se preocupasse... não queria lhe trazer problemas... - olha para o chão, virando a cabeça um pouco para o lado.

Ele sabe que ela esconde alguma coisa mais grave, mas conhece seu gênio difícil e resolve não insistir mais. Levanta-se da cadeira, dá a volta na mesa e fica na frente dela. Então pega em sua mão e a faz se levantar para que ele possa envolvê-la em um abraço quente e carinhoso.

- Cuidar de você jamais seria um problema para mim...

Yuzuriha fica paralisada por um instante ao sentir o calor que vinha do cavaleiro. Mas logo o abraça também e fecha os olhos, já não agüenta mais a sensação de culpa que a atormenta. Então ela sente a mão dele tocar seu queixo e erguê-lo um pouco e, logo após, os lábios dele em sua testa, dando-lhe um leve e delicado beijo. Permanece imóvel, em silêncio e com os olhos fechados. O ariano a envolve ainda mais nos braços, encosta a face em sua cabeça e aspira o perfume de seus cabelos, como se isso fosse suficiente para amenizar a saudade que sente dela.

Enquanto isso tudo acontecia, um irritado Manigold adentra a casa de Áries caminhando apressadamente. O Mestre havia lhe dado uma missão e ele não estava com a mínima condição de pensar em resolver problemas naquela noite. _"Tomara que eu não encontre o Shion agora... certinho do jeito que ele é vai querer me passar um sermão por causa do que aconteceu antes e não estou com paciência pra isso." _Pensa ele, com uma expressão de tédio no rosto. Apesar de estar de mau humor, continua andando e começa a cantarolar distraindo-se.

O canceriano passa pela porta da cozinha e vê a cena entre Shion e Yuzuriha de relance, mas absorto como estava, acaba dando mais alguns passos. Então pára se dando conta do que viu e arregala os olhos. Volta alguns passos, de costas mesmo, e olha para dentro da porta. Vê os dois abraçados e fica indignado.

- Ah... eu sabia! - fala baixo, mas em um volume que pode ser ouvido por eles.

O cavaleiro de Áries apenas se afasta um pouco para olhar em direção à voz, mas mantém-se abraçado à amazona. Estava tão entretido que nem notou que alguém havia adentrado a casa. Já ela, leva um grande susto. Arregala os olhos e dá um passo para trás, afastando-se ainda mais de Shion.

- Manigold? - o ariano fala baixo, mas com tom de surpresa e susto na voz.

- Aposto que já veio reclamar pra ele, né? Depois vem com aquele papinho pra cima de mim... - responde ele, mas olhando para a amazona. - Vocês dois se merecem mesmo, o esquisito e a chatinha! - cruza os braços e se escora na soleira da porta, com uma expressão de ironia e um sorriso torto no rosto para esconder todas as emoções que sente.

- Como é que é? - ela estreita os olhos e o fulmina com o olhar, falando baixo com a voz carregada de raiva.

Shion se afasta dela sem entender nada, mas não perde sua postura imponente e toma a frente da situação.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre vocês, mas não permitirei que adentre a minha casa para insultar a mim ou a Yuzuriha. - fala em tom sério e firme, mas mantendo a expressão serena.

- Ta bem, ta bem... não precisa dar uma de macho alfa pra cima de mim! Não estou ofendendo ninguém, somente falando a verdade. - ironiza ele. - Mas lhe dou um conselho meu amigo... segure essa aí ou ela vai se atirar pra cima do cavaleiro da casa seguinte! Vive correndo atrás de mim, mas como tenho consideração por você, a mandei pastar! - fala em tom brincalhão e ri, mas por dentro está mexido por ter visto a cena entre os dois. Para se preservar, ele esconde os sentimentos atrás de uma máscara de infantilidades e idiotices.

- O queee? - grita a amazona, ficando vermelha de ódio.

- Manigold! Todos aqui conhecem a sua fama. Não venha colocar a culpa de seus flertes e infantilidades em cima de Yuzuriha! - aumenta um pouco o tom de voz para impor-se. - Eu mesmo vi o que fez com ela. Carregá-la daquela maneira diante de todo o santuário... - fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça negativamente. - Como pôde expô-la a esse ridículo?

- Tenho certeza que ela adorou! - responde ele a fitando com malícia.

Ela apenas fica boquiaberta, não sabe mais o que responder a essas afrontas. Está se segurando para não pular nele e estrangulá-lo.

- É mesmo... gostou tanto que, no momento você entrou, estávamos conversando sobre reatar nosso noivado - responde ele com um leve sarcasmo na voz e puxa a garota pela cintura, abraçando-a. -, justamente para que eu fique mais presente ao lado dela e a proteja de suas intempéries. - Se vira para ela e fala em um tom carinhoso: - Não é mesmo Yuzuriha? Diga a ele... - a fita com um olhar cúmplice que demonstra calma e tranquilidade, mostrando que apenas a defende. Mesmo assim, ela arregala os olhos e fica pasma, não consegue dizer uma palavra sequer. - Se estivermos vivos após a guerra, marcaremos nosso casamento. - o olhar penetrante do ariano permanece sobre os olhos dela e ele sorri levemente.

O sorriso que estava no rosto de Manigold desaparece no ato, dando lugar a uma expressão séria. Não consegue disfarçar seu descontentamento com a notícia, por mais que tente.

- Ah, que bom para os pombinhos, pois já estou cansado dessa garota! - fala sarcasticamente. - E nem precisa responder, já sei o que vai dizer. - vira-se de costas para eles.

Yuzuriha continua calada e direciona seu olhar para o canceriano.

- Ótimo, agora sei que manterá distância, não é mesmo Manigold? - diz Shion, voltando seu olhar para ele.

- Você deveria dizer isso pra ela, que vive correndo atrás de mim. - responde secamente sem se virar.

- Sei... como se eu não a conhecesse... ou melhor, como se não conhecesse a sua fama! - fala em tom desconfiado.

- Quer saber? - o cavaleiro de câncer se vira para os dois. - Vocês me irritam! Prefiro mil vezes ir cuidar dos problemas dos outros do que ficar aqui escutando um namoradinho ciumento reclamando. Só tenho uma palavra pros dois: Adeus!

A amazona está profundamente irritada, mas não responde às ofensas. Faz um grande esforço para se controlar e constata que ele merece mesmo uma lição pelo que fez com ela, então aceita a proteção de Shion, apesar de isso não ser realmente de seu agrado. Apenas permanece em silêncio fitando o canceriano.

- Agradeço por se retirar Manigold. Pode passar e boa sorte em sua missão! - diz o ariano em um tom sério e imponente, enquanto o fita ainda abraçado à Yuzuriha.

- Menina, espero que tudo o que aconteceu hoje sirva como um bom motivo para que você não se aproxime mais de mim. - após falar isso, volta ao seu tom debochado de sempre. - Afinal, não sou pro seu bico! - dá uma risadinha. - E também já estou de saco cheio de vocês dois, continuem aí com os seus beijinhos idiotas e melosos... - se vira e começa a caminhar.

As palavras dele a fazem corar de raiva. Mas ela respira fundo e se contêm, apenas respondendo friamente:

- Eu prometi que você não me veria mais.

O canceriano continua caminhando e não fala mais nada. _"Melhor assim, que saia de vez da minha vida. Anime-se Manigold, fique feliz... tem várias escolhas melhores pra você por aí!" _Pensa ele tentando se consolar, enquanto segue seu caminho para sair da casa de Áries.

Shion segura a mão de Yuzuriha e dá um beijo carinhoso.

- Acredito que agora ele não irá mais atormentá-la. - fala carinhosamente com um sorriso bondoso no rosto, enquanto acaricia a face dela com a outra mão.

- É... acho que sim. - responde ela com um sorriso melancólico. Está satisfeita por ter se segurado e feito Manigold de bobo. Tem certeza que ele aprendeu a lição, pois apesar de ter tentado ao máximo esconder, ela viu em seus olhos o quanto ficou incomodado com o que presenciou.

- Agora vamos terminar nosso chá? Assim pode me contar como anda o Mestre Hakurei. - o cavaleiro de Áries aparta-se dela ainda fitando-a com seu olhar manso e pacífico.

- Shion eu... - olha para o chão. - Me desculpe por tudo isso... eu não queria lhe trazer problemas... E quero que saiba que o que ele disse não era verdade! - diz ela envergonhada, com um tom de voz triste.

- Yuzu, não se preocupe. Eu lhe conheço bem e há muito tenho ciência de sua decisão. Somos... _amigos_... não é mesmo? Você pode contar comigo para o que precisar. - a fita com um olhar carinhoso.

- Sim, claro que somos! - levanta seus olhos e sorri levemente para ele. - Obrigada...

Shion sorri para ela e fala calmamente:

- Eu sinto muito por ter feito aquilo, mas percebi que as intenções de Manigold não eram muito... castas.

- Ah... é... - ela fica constrangida e se atrapalha nas palavras, pois tem consciência de que as intenções dela também nunca foram nada inocentes. - Não se preocupe... está tudo bem...

- Vamos então? - diz ele se virando para a mesa

Ela balança a cabeça afirmativamente e os dois voltam a se sentar.

Alguns momentos de silêncio se seguem, enquanto refletem sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Yuzuriha sorve o chá com os olhos baixos e Shion a olha de soslaio sem que ela note. O cavaleiro sente seu coração apertar ao fingir que não percebeu os olhares dela na direção de Manigold. Apenas suspira fundo e toma alguns goles de seu chá.

...

POV Yuzuriha

Assim que me despedi amigavelmente de Shion e deixei a casa de Áries, depois de conversarmos sobre algumas amenidades, comecei a refletir sobre tudo o que havia acontecido enquanto caminhava para longe das doze casas. Eu estava realmente confusa... Dois amigos de infância, duas pessoas tão diferentes... Eu sentia algo pelos dois e precisava decifrar o que eram esses sentimentos e todas essas sensações, que eram novidade para mim. Andei um pouco e me deparei com um jardim de flores, um lugar calmo e tranqüilo, então me sentei em um banco de pedra e decidi que aquele era o momento de eu pensar e descobrir o que estava acontecendo comigo. Claro que nada disso iria mudar o rumo que eu já havia dado para a minha vida; nada nem ninguém iria me desviar do caminho que escolhi. Juntei uma flor que estava caída ao chão, encolhi as pernas, apoiei meus braços sobre elas e comecei a raciocinar, enquanto balançava e brincava com a florzinha.

"_Shion é calmo, gentil, bondoso, se preocupa comigo... tem inúmeras qualidades... Se nós dois não tivéssemos seguido o caminho das lutas e continuado com o noivado arranjado por nossas famílias, ele seria um homem perfeito para se casar comigo. Eu o admiro por tudo o que ele é, tenho muito carinho por essa pessoa maravilhosa que sempre esteve ao meu lado. Eu o amo... assim como amava o meu irmão. Não sei o que ele realmente sente por mim, mas imagino que suas reações perante às afrontas do Manigold tenham sido mesmo apenas para me proteger. Ele não poderia estar falando sério naquele momento... com certeza não. Ele é meu amigo, alguém que eu gosto de ter por perto, sua companhia me faz bem." _- dou um longo e profundo suspiro - _ "Já o outro... aquele idiota!" _- nesse momento, comecei a apertar com força a flor que estava em minha mão -_ "Só de lembrar dele eu já sinto raiva... Sim, ele desperta em mim os mais variados sentimentos, dos melhores aos piores. Eu nunca tive tanta vontade de bater em alguém como nessas últimas horas que passei perto daquele homem. Manigold é totalmente o oposto de Shion: infantil, rude, desvairado, grosseiro, irritante... o jeito como ele me trata é ridículo, absurdo! Como eu ainda posso considerar a idéia de ver aquela criatura de novo na minha frente algum dia? Eu devia mesmo nunca mais olhar na cara dele, nunca mais lhe dirigir uma palavra sequer, nem para xingá-lo. Mesmo se ele não houvesse me tratado mal, aquele jeito irônico dele me tira do sério, eu não agüento passar mais do que alguns minutos em sua companhia sem que a ira tome conta de mim. Sim, ele é tudo isso, tem todos esses defeitos... e eu não consigo ficar longe dele! Eu não sei o que é isso... uma corrente invisível, um campo de força de atração, sei lá o que... Mas alguma coisa me prende àquele homem. Alguma coisa nele desperta uma sensação em mim que eu não consigo controlar. Estar perto dele me faz mudar: eu perco a linha, o controle, a seriedade... não sou mais eu mesma. O instinto toma conta do meu corpo e, em apenas um segundo, eu esqueço tudo o que eu devia fazer e só penso no que eu quero no momento, no que o meu corpo pede, ou melhor, ordena à minha mente. Por que ele causa tudo isso em mim? Por que eu não consigo odiar e afastar aquela criatura da minha vida? Por que eu penso tanto nele?"- _a esta altura, a coitada da flor já havia virado pó.

Eu parei, respirei fundo... e concluí o que estava na minha frente há tanto tempo e eu não enxergava. Eu não queria admitir, não aceitava e não concordava com isso, mas não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. "_Eu amo aquele desgraçado!"_

Cerrei os punhos com força e soltei um grito de raiva. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo comigo. _"Logo... ele?" - _levei as mãos à cabeça, esfregando-as na minha testa, numa tentativa de amenizar a dor de cabeça que, eu já estava prevendo, iniciaria neste momento._ "Sim, ele mesmo. Eu o amo! Amo todos aqueles defeitos horríveis que ele tem... amo aquele jeito idiota, infantil e as brincadeiras bobas que ele faz comigo... amo o jeito como ele me toca e me pega, como se nunca mais fosse largar... amo a maneira como ele me olha e todas as coisas que eu posso ver escondidas por trás de seus olhos azuis lindos quando ele está olhando pra mim... amo tudo que tenha a ver com aquele cretino!" - _após esta constatação, só me restou cobrir o rosto com as mãos e balançar a cabeça negando.

"_Não adianta, não posso mais negar... não posso enganar a mim mesma. Eu não consigo afastá-lo de vez simplesmente porque estou completamente apaixonada por ele. Não há mais o que eu possa fazer sobre isso. Ver sua figura me causa um frio na barriga. Seu toque faz uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo o meu ser e o meu corpo suplicar pelo contato com o dele. E quando ele me beija, eu me perco totalmente, é como se estivesse flutuando... todas as células do meu corpo imploram para estar junto daquele homem... para sermos um só."_

Eu sabia que o Manigold não era a melhor escolha para mim e não era a pessoa que eu deveria amar, mas o que eu podia fazer? Ele era... diferente. Isso mesmo. Ele não se parecia em nada com os outros, era especial, se destacava. Eu o enxergava colorido em meio a um mundo preto-e-branco. As outras pessoas podiam não entendê-lo, mas eu entendia... eu enxerguei o anjo que havia escondido por trás do demônio. Eu pude ver o que ele sentia por mim, tudo o que ele ocultou atrás daquela máscara de infantilidade e orgulho. Eu tentei ignorar e esquecer o que eu vi e senti, mas já não era mais possível. Agora tudo havia mudado... e pensar nisso começou a doer.

"_Eu o quero... quero mais do que tudo! Eu o desejo tanto, que talvez até fosse capaz de abandonar todos os meus planos por causa dele... Ah, mas o que eu estou pensando? Devo ter enlouquecido! O amor é uma coisa, o dever que eu tenho é outra... Não posso esquecer tudo o que prometi! É... melhor assim. Eu já admiti pra mim mesma o que sinto e... pronto! Não preciso fazer mais nada sobre isso. Vou continuar o meu caminho e deixar isso pra lá... Exatamente. Droga! O problema vai ser eu conseguir fazer isso, afinal, aquele doido não me ajuda nem um pouco nessa tarefa... Aaahh! Eu estou perdida!"_

- Eu estou perdida! - lamentei-me em alto e bom som, logo após deixar cair as mãos que cobriam o meu rosto. Mas somente após o meu rompante eu pude notar que não estava totalmente sozinha naquele lugar como pensei que estaria.

_Continua..._


	5. Definitivamente certo

**Yo minna! ^-^**

**Quero pedir minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora... eu sei que dessa vez eu extrapolei... **;-;

**Mas tenho um bom motivo: esse ch foi o mais difícil de escrever até agora e eu queria que ele ficasse bem do jeitinho que está. **:3

**Espero que me perdoem e que não desistam da fic ^^**

**Ah, e espero que gostem... 3**

**Boa leitura e divirtam-se!**

**...**

**Capítulo 5 - Definitivamente... certo**

"_Não! Eu preciso salvá-la! Se algo acontecer a ela eu...", _pensa Manigold, enquanto corre na maior velocidade que pode alcançar. Precisava chegar a tempo, não iria permitir que um espectro maldito tirasse aquela vida que lhe era tão preciosa e especial.

...

Era uma linda madrugada no Santuário. Aquela mesma noite, na qual tantas coisas aconteceram, ainda não havia acabado. O céu estava estrelado e o luar clareava a estrada que levava até as doze casas, por onde o cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer caminhava com um sorriso torto no rosto, o orgulho nas alturas e a amazona de Grou inconsciente nos braços. _"Ela é tão linda...", _encanta-se ao observar ar angelical no rosto da garota que carregava no colo.

Yuzuriha acorda por um breve momento e abre levemente os olhos, sem enxergar ou entender direito o que acontecia. Apenas sente que alguém a carrega; uma pessoa com um cosmo caloroso, que a faz sentir-se protegida.

- Shion... - balbucia ela fracamente e volta a perder a consciência.

- Pft... ainda chama por aquele idiota. Se fosse depender dele eu estava carregando um defunto agora! - ironiza Manigold, olhando para a loira desacordada. Em seguida volta a olhar para frente e já pode visualizar o seu destino ao longe. Apressa o passo para chegar logo até a casa de Câncer, enquanto relembra os momentos pelos quais havia acabado de passar.

_Flashback - POV Manigold_

Eu estava cumprindo a missão que o Mestre havia me dado antes do episódio lastimável na casa de Áries. Ao sair das doze casas, fui até o local onde espectros estavam tentando invadir o Santuário, que era bem afastado, e encontrei um grupo de cavaleiros de prata e bronze sofrendo pra acabar com uns soldadinhos de Hades de quinta. Cheguei lá e acabei com todos de uma vez só; eram tão fracos que nem sequer cheguei a me divertir. Fiquei com mais tédio do que já estava e ainda tinha que voltar pelo mesmo longo caminho da ida. Então mandei todos irem embora se recuperar e estava também voltando ao meu posto, quando senti que havia uma luta acontecendo em um lugar próximo dali. Desviei o meu caminho e fui até lá para ver o que acontecia, pois os cosmos que estavam lá me eram bem familiares.

Ao chegar ao topo de uma colina eu observei o que acontecia na clareira que havia logo abaixo. Vi alguns cavaleiros caídos e o Shion lutando com um espectro esquisito e cheio de frescuras, que parecia não ser tão fraco quanto os outros. De repente o cavaleiro de Áries tomou um golpe pelas costas e desapareceu. O inimigo que lutava com ele deu uma risada e saiu correndo em direção à uma pequena entrada na floresta que rodeava aquele local. Eu desci até lá e me aproximei de um dos cavaleiros que estava tentando se levantar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntei enquanto o puxava pelo braço para ajudá-lo a ficar em pé.

- Aquele espectro... é terrível! Viu só o que ele fez com o senhor Shion? - respondeu o garoto perplexo, tentando se recompor.

- Deixa de ser bobo moleque! Eu vi lá de cima que ele usou poderes tele cinéticos. O Shion foi um idiota se deixando ser pego de surpresa daquele jeito... ainda mais ele que usa o mesmo tipo de poder. - respondi no meu tom sarcástico e brincalhão de sempre. - Mas onde aquele cara foi? O que tem ali dentro? - eu falei apontando para o local em meio às arvores onde o espectro havia entrado.

- É um atalho para a vila próxima ao Santuário. Alguns espectros correram naquela direção e uma das amazonas foi atrás deles. Nós acabamos com os que estavam aqui e estávamos indo atrás dela quando aquele maldito nos derrubou com um ataque surpresa. Nós temos que ir até lá ajudar! - o cavaleiro fez menção de ir naquela direção e eu o segurei pela gola, erguendo-o do chão.

- Quem era essa amazona que foi até lá? - eu o encarei e perguntei em tom sério.

- E-eu não sei o nome dela senhor Manigold... o senhor Shion parecia conhecê-la bem, ele gritou pra ela não ir... - respondeu ele amedrontado.

- É ela... - eu balbuciei pra mim mesmo enquanto atirava o garoto no chão e saía correndo na direção em que o espectro havia ido. Aquela tonta estava sozinha lá e certamente corria perigo.

Quando me aproximava do fim do atalho pude ver o que acontecia: a minha loirinha lutando sozinha com dois espectros e um deles era o que havia lutado com o Shion. Este lhe deu um golpe e ela caiu, batendo a cabeça em uma parede de pedra. Eu corri mais rápido ainda quando ele se aproximou dela e a ergueu pelo pescoço, enquanto o outro observava. Vê-la em perigo, pensar na possibilidade de ela morrer ali me deixou desesperado.

- O que estão fazendo seus malditos? - me aproximei mantendo a pose de sempre e já elevando meu cosmo. Os dois se voltaram pra mim na hora. Yuzuriha virou os olhos semicerrados em minha direção e eu pude ver que ela estava ferida, a ponto de desmaiar a qualquer momento. O espectro que a segurava começou a rir.

- Mais um? Hahaha! Vocês cavaleiros são tão fracos! Hunf... Espere um segundo que eu vou acabar com essa garota atrevida e já cuido de você também! - ele respondeu e voltou a se virar para ela. Eu abri meu sorriso de sempre e o fitei, enquanto uma bola de fogo azul se formava na minha mão direita.

- Tire as mãos de cima dela agora. - eu disse secamente. Ao ouvir ele voltou a olhar pra mim.

- Ah... então você veio salvá-la! Pois agora vou matá-la bem na sua frente! - ele respondeu com um sorriso doentio na face. Antes que ele pudesse mover um dedo eu me aproximei e lancei o golpe, atingindo-o em cheio. Ele voou longe e a loira caiu nos meus braços.

- Ma-ni... - ela mal conseguiu sussurrar meu nome e desmaiou. Eu a abracei e larguei com cuidado no chão até que eu acabasse com aquele maldito, que já se levantava e avançava em minha direção cheio de raiva.

- Seu cavaleiro desgraçado! Eu vou acabar com você! - gritou ele, lançando um golpe sobre mim. Eu olhei pra ele e abri um sorriso sarcástico.

- Isso é o que vamos ver. - ironizei e andei em sua direção também.

Eu até que me diverti um pouco lutando com ele. Enquanto ele tentava me atingir eu me esquivava e ria. Ele já estava enfurecido e antes que eu ficasse cansado daquilo, saltei e o golpeei, cortando-o ao meio. Ele soltou um grito medonho e ao cair no chão virou cinzas. Ao pisar no solo, me virei e suspirei.

- Hum... muito fácil! - e soltei uma risadinha, me virando para o outro espectro que estava ali observando tudo sem se mover. Dei apenas um passo na direção dele e o miserável arregalou os olhos e fugiu correndo, apavorado.

- Ei! Aonde você vai? Mas que covarde... - eu o observei entediado. Então me virei, voltei ao local onde larguei Yuzuriha e a peguei no colo para levá-la embora dali. Eu estava preocupado, meu coração se apertou ao pensar que algo poderia acontecer a ela. _"Eu não vou mais pensar nisso... se eu a perdesse não sei o que faria..."_

_Fim do flashback_

Passados alguns minutos, o cavaleiro chega na casa de Câncer e adentra, andando em direção ao quarto. Apesar do clima sombrio que dominava aquele lugar, o aposento parecia aconchegante, iluminado por vários candelabros pendurados nas paredes escuras de pedra. Ele se aproxima da grande cama de madeira e delicadamente deita sobre ela a garota desacordada. Senta-se ao seu lado e gentilmente tira alguns fios de cabelo que estavam sobre o rosto dela, enquanto ela lentamente ia voltando a si.

- Onde... eu estou? - Yuzuriha leva as mãos aos olhos e esfrega-os. - Manigold? - sussurra. _"Ele me salvou mesmo... eu não estava delirando!"_, pensa. Estava tonta e não se recordava direito do que havia acontecido. De repente fecha os olhos e leva uma das mãos ao alto da nuca ao sentir uma forte dor naquele local, que podia ser notada pela expressão de seu rosto. Então ela tenta relembrar o que aconteceu naquela noite para ver se conseguia entender como havia chegado até ali.

_Flashback - POV Yuzuriha_

Eu estava sentada no jardim de flores perdida em meus pensamentos, quando notei, logo após o meu rompante, que mais alguém estava lá comigo. Eu nem tinha me virado para ver quem era e um frio passou pela minha espinha ao pensar no quanto eu devia ter falado sem perceber e o que aquela pessoa havia escutado.

- Falando sozinha hein? - eu escutei a frase irônica de uma voz que vinha bem do lado da minha orelha. Ao me virar dei de cara com o Yato em pé atrás de mim, escorado no encosto do banco.

- O que você está fazendo aí? Não tem outra coisa pra fazer além de ficar me espionando? - eu perguntei séria.

- Ei, eu não estava espionando... eu vim aqui pra te dar um recado! - responde ele indignado. - Mas aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que você está perdida?

- Você fica escutando as coisas escondido e ainda quer fazer perguntas? - eu o repreendi enquanto me levantava.

- Está bem, está bem... se não quer falar não precisa. - ele cruzou os braços e virou o rosto. - Mas saiba que eu não estava espi... - eu o interrompi antes que viesse com mais perguntas indiscretas. Já nem me interessava saber o que mais ele tinha escutado.

- Qual era o recado?

- Ah, o recado... - o cavaleiro de bronze olha para cima e coça a cabeça. - O Shion pediu pra você voltar à casa de Áries. Parece que há espectros tentando invadir o Santuário e ele vai até lá com um grupo de cavaleiros pra verificar. Então ele pediu que eu te encontrasse e dissesse pra você voltar comigo.

- Vamos então. - eu me virei e comecei a caminhar de volta.

- Ei! Me espera Yuzuriha! - ele gritou e saiu correndo para me alcançar.

Ao chegar à entrada da casa de Áries, Shion estava nos esperando e pediu que eu o acompanhasse na missão que ele havia recebido. Eu aceitei e juntamente com um pequeno grupo de cavaleiros de bronze nos dirigimos até o local onde os espectros estavam. Ao chegar lá encontramos inimigos que não pareciam ser fortes, apesar de estarem em número maior. Então começamos a lutar e estávamos os derrotando facilmente, até que eu vi três deles correrem para o atalho que levava à vila próxima ao Santuário. Eu corri atrás para impedir que chegassem até lá, pois poderiam ferir algum inocente.

- Shion eu já volto! - eu gritei enquanto entrava por entre as árvores.

- Espere, não vá sozinha! - o cavaleiro de Áries gritou enquanto vinha atrás de mim, mas eu não esperei e continuei correndo.

Eu os alcancei antes que chegassem na vila, bem no fim do atalho, e lutei contra os três ao mesmo tempo. Não estava sendo nada fácil, mas eu consegui derrotar dois deles. Eu estava lutando contra o terceiro e já estava ficando cansada quando outro espectro apareceu. Este era diferente dos primeiros; dava para notar apenas por sua aparência que era bem mais forte. Quando ele chegou, o inimigo que lutava comigo ficou parado, olhando para mim e rindo. Eu fiquei em posição de defesa, aguardando a aproximação do espectro novo. Ele avançou para cima de mim e eu tentei me teleportar, mas não consegui. Percebi tarde demais que ele também possuía esse tipo de poder e o maldito acabou conseguindo anular o meu tele transporte. Tomei um golpe forte dele, que me fez voar para trás e bater direto contra uma parede. Ao tocar o chão já não conseguia mais enxergar direito e vi que não iria conseguir vencê-lo. Pensei no Shion, que estava vindo atrás de mim; será que ele chegaria a tempo? Então notei que eu não conseguia mais sentir o cosmo dele por perto; alguma coisa ruim havia acontecido. Senti tontura, uma forte dor na cabeça e alguém me agarrar pelo pescoço e me levantar do chão. Eu ouvia as vozes, mas não conseguia entender o que os dois estavam dizendo. Estava sufocada e senti que perderia os sentidos e talvez até a vida a qualquer momento. Foi quando eu percebi um cosmo poderoso ao meu lado e me virei para ver quem havia chegado ali. Vi um brilho dourado e um rosto que eu não esperava ver, mas que me deu esperança e alegria. De repente eu senti um alívio, o espectro já não me segurava mais e eu caí nos braços do meu salvador. Eu só não sabia se aquilo era verdade ou se estava delirando. Então eu tentei sussurrar o seu nome, mas antes que a palavra inteira saísse da minha boca, tudo ficou escuro e eu apaguei completamente.

_Fim do Flashback_

Manigold se inclina até alcançar a cômoda que ficava ao lado da cama. Sobre ela havia uma vasilha com água e uma pequena toalha. Ele pega a toalha e molha levemente na água, depois coloca sobre a cabeça de Yuzuriha no local onde estava ferido.

- Você teve muita sorte por eu estar no lugar certo na hora certa... - fala em um tom amigável, sorrindo e olhando no rosto dela. Logo em seguida retira o elmo dourado e o coloca sobre a cômoda.

- O que aconteceu? O Shion e os outros... estão bem? - pergunta ela com um ar preocupado.

- Ainda não sei. Eu a retirei de lá o mais rápido que pude. Mas se aconteceu o pior ele morreu como deveria, protegendo o Santuário. Afinal, ninguém dura pra sempre... - responde ele em tom ameno, retirando a toalha da cabeça da amazona e observando como estava o ferimento. - Parece que não foi nada grave, apenas uma batida. Mas você deve agradecer por estar viva... Eu nem deveria ter feito isso depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Você sabe muito bem disso, não é? Agora vendo a situação em que se encontra, deve estar pensado se foi mesmo bom você ter decidido não estar em minha presença novamente...

- Olha, eu agradeço pela ajuda e por ter me salvado... Mas se eu decidi isso, foi por causa das atitudes infantis e grosseiras que você teve comigo. - fala seriamente, levantando-se e ficando sentada na cama. - E agora não é hora de discutirmos, eu preciso voltar para ajudar... - sente uma forte tontura e se apóia no ombro de Manigold.

- Garota, quero que fique bem claro uma coisa: o que eu fiz hoje não foi por causa de sentimentos fantasiosos, mas porque eu estava em uma missão e não poderia permitir que espectros matassem um companheiro. Eu sei que você deve estar imaginando coisas e achando que há alguma outra razão pra eu ter te salvado e trazido até aqui, mas isso é tudo coisa da sua cabeça. - explica-se calmamente. - E fique deitada até que você melhore.

"_Ele sempre tem que estragar tudo com esse papinho chato..."_

- Ah... se você não parar com esses seus discursos aí é que a dor não passa mesmo... - suspira ela, encostando a testa no braço que estava apoiado no ombro do cavaleiro. - E não precisa me explicar nada... eu nem havia pensado nada disso. _"Hum... até agora!"_

- Já disse pra você deitar... - sutilmente ele a faz deitar-se de novo, segurando-a delicadamente até que ela se recostasse nos travesseiros. - Fique quietinha aí, você não está em condições de sair agora. Aproveite e descanse, pois pode não ter a oportunidade de fazer isso novamente por um bom tempo.

- Está bem... - diz ela sorrindo enquanto se ajeita na cama. - Eu vou fingir que acredito que você estaria aqui sendo tão cuidadoso se fosse qualquer outro "companheiro". - provoca-o e dá uma risadinha, fechando os olhos em seguida.

- Escute aqui! - o cavaleiro fica nervoso, nem sabe o que responder. A afirmação dela era realmente verdade, mas ele jamais admitiria. - Eu não me importo com o que você pensa. - fala secamente e vira o rosto.

A amazona abre os olhos e o fita ainda sorrindo.

- É... eu sei que você não se importa. - se desencosta e fica sentada novamente. Manigold se vira de volta para ela. - Mas eu já estou me sentindo melhor, acho que podemos ir. Afinal, não posso deixar meu "noivo" sozinho lá... - fala em tom irônico e se apóia no ombro dele para ficar em pé.

- Você é teimosa hein? E além do mais, se ele se importasse realmente com você não teria passado aquela vergonha perdendo pra um espectro qualquer. Se ele te amasse mesmo teria se empenhado pra derrotá-lo logo e ir te salvar. - diz ele em tom irritado. - E quer saber? Se quiser voltar pode ir, mas eu não vou te acompanhar. - cruza os braços e volta a virar o rosto. Não consegue esconder a raiva que sentiu ao ouvir a palavra "noivo".

- Está bem... não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Eu sou só uma companheira de lutas pra você, não é mesmo? - dá uma risadinha e se levanta, mas ao ficar em pé a tontura volta e ela cambaleia e cai sobre ele.

- Ciúmes? Se enxerga garota! - ele a segura e empurra devagar, sentando-a com cuidado na cama ao seu lado. - Você acha mesmo que eu sentiria ciúmes de um mosca morta como o Shion? Não tenho razão nenhuma pra isso, afinal eu sou muito melhor do que ele. E você deve concordar, porque vive correndo atrás de mim. - ironiza ele com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Eu vivo correndo atrás de você? Você deve estar brincando! - ela se irrita, mas respira fundo e tenta se controlar, pois não quer perder a paciência. O que ela quer mesmo é fazer com que ele se irrite, então volta ao mesmo tom irônico de antes. - E tenha mais respeito quando falar do meu noivo, hein?

- É você que não quer admitir o óbvio... E nem sei como pode chamar aquilo de noivo. Se ele soubesse como tratar uma mulher você não viveria grudada no meu pé! - e termina com uma risadinha debochada.

- Se você quer mesmo saber, ele é muito educado, atencioso, cavalheiro... e sabe muito bem como tratar uma mulher como eu. E além do mais, quem vive atrás de mim é você. Ou por acaso fui eu quem te trouxe aqui? Fui eu quem te agarrou antes lá fora? - Yuzuriha não deixa transparecer um pingo da irritação que está sentindo e provoca-o o máximo que pode.

- Agora já chega! Fique quieta aí e descanse até se recuperar. Eu vou dar uma volta e se souber que você foi embora, vai se ver comigo! - fala irritado, não consegue se conter e acaba perdendo a cabeça.

A amazona ri, se divertindo ao ver que conseguiu tirá-lo do sério.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu já parei... não precisa sair. - segura o riso mordendo os lábios.

- Se eu ficar perto de você mais um pouco nem sei o que posso fazer. - dá um longo suspiro. - Você é a única com talento suficiente pra conseguir tal proeza.

- Hum... que proeza? - ela apóia o queixo em uma das mãos e faz uma expressão pensativa.

- Não lhe interessa! - responde irritado novamente. As respostas para as perguntas que ela fazia eram uma coisa que ele nem queria pensar, quanto mais admitir.

- Ah, mas você é muito mal educado mesmo! - volta ao tom provocador. - Se não queria ficar perto de mim, por que me trouxe aqui afinal? E você vai responder alguma coisa que eu pergunto, ou não tem coragem suficiente pra isso?

- Menina pare de brincar com fogo! Eu bem que queria responder, mas... nem eu mesmo sei a resposta! - Manigold eleva o tom de voz e acaba deixando escapar algo que não queria.

- Ah, é mesmo? - ela fala segurando o riso. - Pois eu sei muito bem a resposta que você não quer me dar.

- Então fale... se é que você sabe mesmo. - diz ele em tom desafiador, enquanto a fita com um sorriso torto e irônico.

Yuzuriha retribui o olhar e o sorriso, enquanto pensa maquiavelicamente:

"_Muito bem, seu idiota presunçoso que não quer admitir o que sente... agora vamos ver por quanto tempo você ainda vai conseguir manter essa pose..." _

POV Yuzuriha

Eu me virei e subi na cama ficando de joelhos. Depois engatinhei até ficar atrás dele, que estava sentado e apenas ficou me observando intrigado. Apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros, aproximei meu rosto de seu ouvido e sussurrei baixinho no tom mais sedutor que eu consegui, pois não era nada experiente em coisas desse tipo.

- Você não faria isso tudo por outra pessoa... - passei os lábios levemente por sua orelha. - A tal proeza que só eu consigo é te irritar e te tirar do sério... - afastei os cabelos dele com a mão e dei um beijo delicado e demorado atrás de sua orelha. - Você me trouxe aqui e cuidou de mim porque se preocupa comigo... - desci os lábios por seu pescoço, terminando o movimento em outro beijo igual ao anterior. - E finalmente, você não consegue ficar longe, por mais que tente, porque está apaixonado por mim. - assim que terminei de falar, segurei o seu rosto entre minhas mãos a poucos milímetros do meu e olhei bem no fundo de seus olhos.

- V-você não sabe o que está falando menina... Eu já disse que... Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir... - ele balbuciou meio que gaguejando e eu notei que suas forças para negar se esvaíram diante do que eu tinha acabado de fazer e falar. Ficou calado por um momento com o olhar fixo no meu, perdido, com os lábios entreabertos. Eu acompanhei seu silêncio com um sorriso no rosto, sem desviar meus olhos daqueles dois orbes azuis inebriados que me fitavam. Ao perceber que eu o havia desarmado, fechei os olhos e falei baixinho:

- Está tudo bem, não precisa falar mais nada... - acariciei o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos e toquei seus lábios com os meus.

Eu senti o corpo dele estremecer, senti que não iria mais relutar. E eu estava certa. Ele se virou e me agarrou pela cintura, deslizando meu corpo até me colocar em seu colo, sentada de frente para ele, ajoelhada sobre a cama. Eu correspondi o envolvendo em meus braços delicadamente, em um abraço quente e acolhedor. Colamos nossos lábios ao mesmo tempo em um beijo desesperado, extravasando todo o desejo que tentávamos reprimir por todo esse tempo. Seus lábios macios cobriam os meus e se movimentavam como se estivessem os devorando. Sua língua quente explorava minha boca e se entrelaçava à minha, afastando-se somente para que ele pudesse morder delicadamente os meus lábios. E todos os seus gestos eram retribuídos por mim. O gosto dele era maravilhoso e eu queria senti-lo pelo maior tempo que eu pudesse.

Sem parar de me beijar, o cavaleiro puxou-me contra ele, me abraçando fortemente. Depois começou a percorrer as mãos pelo meu corpo: costas, cintura, quadris, coxas; alisando, apertando e sentindo todo o calor que a minha pele emanava. Enquanto isso, eu acariciava sua nuca, entrelaçando meus dedos por seus cabelos e retribuindo o abraço com a mesma força e intensidade. Eu sentia meu corpo arder de desejo com seus toques. Nada poderia ser melhor do que estar em seus braços, exatamente daquele jeito. Eu confesso que estava nervosa, às vezes sentia meu corpo tremer ao pensar no que estávamos fazendo e aonde isso ia acabar. Mas minha decisão já havia sido tomada: meu coração já o pertencia e agora o meu corpo também seria completamente dele.

Lentamente eu fui afastando meus lábios e abri os olhos, fitando-o. Em silêncio, comecei a retirar minha armadura parte por parte, até ficar apenas com as poucas peças de roupa que usava por baixo. Ele apenas me observava como se estivesse hipnotizado por meus movimentos. Então me segurou em seus braços, se levantou e me deitou gentilmente na cama. Em movimentos ágeis, ele retirou também a sua armadura, ficando apenas com a calça que estava por baixo dela. Eu pude admirar o seu corpo definido, seus músculos fortes na medida certa. Era a primeira vez que eu o via assim, e como ele era lindo! Enquanto o observava eu ansiava que ele voltasse logo para perto de mim, queria aquele corpo junto ao meu sem nenhum obstáculo me impedindo de sentir seu calor em minha pele.

Logo ele se deitou sobre mim e voltou a tomar meus lábios. Eu tocava sua tez quente e desnuda, deslizando minhas mãos por suas costas, pela lateral do corpo, pelo peito, acariciando todos os locais que eu podia alcançar. Enquanto isso ele ia descendo os lábios pelo meu queixo, percorrendo meu pescoço lentamente, beijando, sugando e mordendo de leve. Eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás, oferecendo-o para que ele continuasse com as carícias, pois eu estava adorando. Ele levou uma de suas mãos até o meu peito e acariciou-o, alisando e apertando levemente por cima do tecido que ainda o cobria.

Meu coração estava acelerado e minha respiração ofegante. E eu o sentia da mesma forma. Agora nada mais importava. Qualquer coisa que pudesse impedir que nos entregássemos um ao outro havia sido esquecida, deixada de lado. O mundo estava parado e somente nós dois existíamos.

Delicadamente, Manigold foi retirando o resto das minhas roupas, sem afastar os lábios da minha pele que se encontrava completamente arrepiada. Começou pelas faixas, retirou-as devagar e atirou longe. Depois deslizou os lábios, descendo do pescoço até o meu peito em beijos quentes e molhados até chegar aos meus seios. Agarrou-os com as duas mãos, levou os lábios até um deles e, enquanto me olhava nos olhos, sugava delicadamente e passava a língua sobre a pele rosada da ponta. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior e levei uma das mãos até sua nuca, agarrando-a e pressionando ainda mais sua boca contra o meu corpo, enquanto respirava ofegante. Minha reação deve tê-lo incentivado, pois as carícias passaram para o outro igual, repetindo todo o prazer que eu havia sentido no primeiro e me fazendo soltar alguns gemidos baixinhos. Logo após, ele parou por um momento e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, me abraçando forte e aninhando a cabeça no meu peito, com os olhos fechados. Eu retribuí o abraço e sorri, encostando meu rosto em seus cabelos. O nosso momento de ternura durou mais alguns segundos, então ele escapou dos meus braços e voltou a explorar o meu corpo com a mesma sensualidade anterior.

Eu nunca tive sensações tão boas assim antes. O calor do corpo dele, suas carícias firmes e delicadas ao mesmo tempo, o jeito como ele me tocava em lugares onde ninguém havia tocado antes... tudo isso me fazia delirar, perder o chão. Dessa vez eu iria até o fim. Naquele momento não havia nada no mundo que eu poderia querer mais do que ser possuída por ele, pelo homem que eu amava.

_Manigold POV_

"_Ah... como eu posso resistir a isso tudo? Impossível!" _

Sim, essa garota me enlouquecia e isso eu não podia negar. Há muito tempo eu queria que isso acontecesse e estava sendo melhor do que eu imaginava. Eu bem que tentei resistir, mas foi mais forte do que eu. O desejo que eu sentia por ela era muito maior do que o senso de responsabilidade e do que o medo que eu tinha de me envolver ou de sentir algo que eu não deveria. E tenho que admitir, o que eu sentia por ela era muito mais forte do que eu pensava. Aquele perfume, a pele macia, as curvas perfeitas... estava tudo ali entregue à mim. E eu me deliciava provando seu gosto, sentindo o toque daquelas mãos delicadas, escutando os gemidos de prazer provocados pelas minhas carícias. Ah, agora eu ia fazer aquela mulher se arrepender de ter fugido na outra vez.

Continuei a percorrer com os lábios aquele corpo que eu tanto ansiava ter. Desci até seu abdômen em beijos lentos, indo até o umbigo e passando a língua lentamente por ele. A pele quente dela se contraía e escapava dos meus lábios, a respiração ficava ainda mais acelerada e os gemidos mais intensos, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos percorriam minhas costas, acariciando e arranhando de leve. Enquanto isso eu ia retirando devagar a última peça de roupa que ainda me impedia de contemplar toda a sua beleza. Levantei um pouco e fiquei parado por alguns segundos apenas a admirando, encantado com o que via. Ela estava linda demais daquele jeito. Ao notar que eu havia me afastado, ela abriu os olhos e me fitou com o rosto corado, os lábios vermelhos e uma expressão de desejo no rosto que me fez sorrir.

- Você está ainda mais bela agora. - eu disse enquanto voltava a me aproximar dela. Ela sorriu e acariciou meu rosto em resposta, e logo eu voltei à minha tarefa de enlouquecê-la de prazer. Continuei descendo do ponto em que havia parado beijando toda sua barriga até chegar quase ao final, então levei meus lábios até a lateral do quadril, alternando entre beijos e mordidas leves, enquanto minhas mãos seguravam suas coxas com firmeza. Ela se contorcia e ofegava, eu podia sentir seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados e suas mãos macias apertando os músculos dos meus braços. E eu queria mais, queria vê-la em êxtase. Em cada lugar que minha boca tocava, sua pele ficava totalmente arrepiada, então continuei a descer pela lateral de seu corpo. Sutilmente afastei suas pernas e me posicionei entre elas, enquanto deslizava a língua pela parte interna das coxas, o que a fez gemer alto e morder o lábio inferior.

Dessa vez foi ela que interrompeu meus movimentos, levantando e puxando meu rosto de encontro ao dela em um beijo que me fez perder o fôlego. Depois deslizou as mãos até o meu quadril e foi abaixando e retirando as únicas peças de roupa que eu ainda vestia. Eu completei atirando-as ao chão e toda a excitação que eu estava sentindo naquele momento foi revelada. Sem parar de beijá-la eu a empurrei devagar para que voltasse a se recostar sobre os travesseiros e fiquei sobre ela, passeando minhas mãos pela pele macia e quente das curvas de seu corpo. Uma delas parou em um de seus seios redondos e firmes, segurando e pressionando a carne macia, enquanto a outra ia descendo pela cintura, abdômen, até chegar a sua intimidade. Ao tocar aquele lugar e senti-la tão pronta pra mim, eu soltei um gemido alto entre seus lábios. E ela fez o mesmo, agarrando minhas costas e me apertando contra seu corpo. Eu continuei a acariciar aquele local quente e úmido, enquanto ela arqueava o corpo e a cabeça pra trás, ofegando e gemendo alto, se segurando em mim e pressionando ainda mais o meu corpo contra o dela. E eu já estava louco de tanta excitação com suas reações.

Eu nem sei explicar o quanto era maravilhoso vê-la daquele jeito, completamente entregue. Enquanto eu a tocava fiquei observando seu rosto e as expressões de prazer que ela fazia. Isso me fez perceber o quanto eu era fascinado por aquela mulher. Ela abriu os olhos e me viu daquele jeito, fitando-a encantado e sorrindo. Eu peguei sua mão que estava agarrada aos lençóis da cama e levei até meus lábios, dando-lhe um beijo despretensioso e delicado. Ela sorriu pra mim com um brilho no olhar, me abraçou e distribuiu beijos suaves por todo o meu rosto. Depois encostou sua face à minha e sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido:

- Eu quero ser sua...

- Tudo o que quiser é seu nesse momento. - eu respondi sorrindo, com um tom de voz baixo e sensual.

- Você é tudo o que eu quero agora... só você! - ela disse em tom de súplica e me envolveu entre seus braços e pernas, fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem colados, enquanto nos beijávamos intensamente.

Eu a segurei pela cintura e a coloquei no lugar certo para que eu pudesse tomar aquele corpo macio e cheiroso, como sempre desejei. Estava impaciente, tudo que eu mais queria era que ela fosse minha, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia um pouco de culpa por estar me apoderando de algo que eu sabia que era intocado. Mas o desejo e a paixão falaram mais alto. Ao encontrar seu olhar seguro me fitando, eu posicionei meu membro e encaixei-o nela, depois comecei a adentrá-la lentamente. Sua respiração estava acelerada; às vezes ela soltava alguns gemidos e contraía um pouco o rosto, se segurando firmemente em mim. Eu ia entrando pouco a pouco, bem devagar para não machucá-la, enquanto me deleitava ao sentir na pele todo o calor que havia dentro dela. Levei uma das mãos ao seu rosto acariciando-o e a beijei com carinho, até que alguns segundos depois eu estava totalmente dentro dela. Um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo nessa hora e eu soltei um gemido alto de prazer. Ela sorriu ofegante e puxou meu rosto para me beijar novamente.

- Você está bem? - eu perguntei ao me afastar e ver a expressão calma de seu rosto.

- Nunca estive melhor. - ela me respondeu afirmando com a cabeça. Depois me agarrou, incentivando a continuar os movimentos. E foi o que eu fiz, comecei a sair e entrar devagar, aumentando o ritmo gradualmente, conforme eu ia vendo que ela ficava mais à vontade.

As sensações que eu estava tendo eram indescritíveis. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão feliz quanto naquele momento. Nunca havia sido tão bom, tão maravilhoso. Eu estava encantado, fascinado, enlouquecido. Nada no mundo poderia ser melhor do que estar ali, do que tê-la em meus braços; do que tomar aquele corpo cálido e trêmulo, ouvindo-a gemer de prazer em meu ouvido e sentindo-a afundar o rosto em meu pescoço, beijando e mordendo. Tudo isso era fantástico e o melhor era ver que ela estava se sentindo tão bem quanto eu.

Eu continuava a me movimentar, agora rapidamente, em um vai e vem dentro daquele doce e delicioso caminho, enquanto a via se contorcer sob mim, o corpo arqueado para trás, as mãos agarradas às minhas costas e as pernas enlaçadas em meus quadris. Eu estava em transe e prestes a explodir em êxtase, quando parei por um momento, pois ainda não queria que acabasse. Aliás, não queria que acabasse nunca. Eu ficaria ali, preso naquela magia por toda a eternidade se fosse possível. Então me enterrei por completo dentro daquele corpo que eu tanto desejava e a beijei com todo o desespero e a sede que eu estava sentindo. Quando me afastei por um instante para olhar o seu rosto, ela sorriu e me empurrou, fazendo com que eu ficasse deitado na mesma posição que ela estava antes e ficou sobre mim, me fitando com um olhar cheio de malícia. E eu sorri encantado com suas atitudes ousadas. Depois ela se ajeitou e sentou devagar sobre o meu membro, pressionou seu quadril contra o meu, fazendo com que eu ficasse completamente dentro dela de novo. Aquilo me deixou doido. Eu inclinei a cabeça para trás e gemi alto, enquanto segurava sua cintura com força e a puxava mais ainda de encontro a mim. A fiz deitar-se sobre meu peito e a abracei forte. Nossos corpos estavam tão colados que se confundiam... nos encaixávamos tão bem um no outro que parecia que tínhamos sido feitos pra isso.

- Você me deixa louco... - sussurrei em seu ouvido. Em resposta, ouvi uma risada baixinha e senti uma mordida no ombro.

Então, Yuzuriha se levantou e me puxou junto. Ficamos sentados e ela começou a mover os quadris lentamente, subindo e descendo, me enlouquecendo mais ainda. Eu voltei a percorrer seu corpo com os lábios, enquanto agarrava sua cintura e seus quadris e a puxava contra mim, arremetendo-me para dentro dela com cada vez mais força e velocidade. Ficamos alguns minutos daquele jeito, naquela dança embalada por nossos gemidos altos de deleite. Eu já estava prestes a chegar ao meu limite quando senti seu corpo estremecer, suas mãos se agarrarem a mim com mais força e seus gemidos se tornarem gritos de prazer. Na mesma hora eu perdi o controle e atingi o clímax. Nossos corpos se movendo cada vez mais devagar, nossos fluidos se misturando, nossos gritos ecoando pelo meu quarto. Nos abraçamos com força e nos beijamos, perdendo o fôlego que ainda restava. Eu segurei o rosto dela e acariciei, afastando as mechas de cabelo dourado que caíam sobre ele, enquanto a olhava bem no fundo dos olhos, tentando imaginar o que se passava por sua mente. Ela apenas correspondia o meu olhar em silêncio, me fitando, sorrindo e acariciando minha nuca.

Eu me deitei sobre os travesseiros e a puxei para junto de mim, aninhando-a em meu peito. Fiquei assim por alguns instantes, acariciando suas costas e passando os dedos entre seus cabelos, enquanto acalmava a respiração e desfrutava da felicidade plena que era estarmos ali juntos. Até que ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar, passou a mão pelo meu rosto e quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu amo você. - ela disse sorrindo para mim. Meu coração voltou a acelerar. Eu a abracei fortemente e escondi seu rosto sob o meu, para que ela não visse as lágrimas que encheram meus olhos. Era a primeira vez que alguém dizia isso pra mim.

Eu não esperava ouvir uma declaração dessas, tão sincera e verdadeira. Nesse momento eu descobri que eu sentia o mesmo, ela era totalmente correspondida... eu amava aquela mulher. Pela primeira vez na vida eu estava realmente apaixonado e isso não era ruim como eu pensava que seria. Pelo contrário, estava sendo maravilhoso. Mas eu não consegui dizer o mesmo, nem falar mais nada... um nó na minha garganta impediu. Eu apenas sorri, a beijei e abracei novamente. Logo ela se aconchegou novamente em mim e eu voltei a acariciá-la até que eu me acalmasse de novo.

POV Yuzuriha

Tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento era uma felicidade imensa. Eu nunca poderia imaginar que seria assim... tão fantástico. E menos ainda que o Manigold seria tão gentil, tão carinhoso... isso me surpreendeu e me encantou. Tanto que eu não consegui evitar, não consegui ficar sem falar o que eu sentia. Eu sabia que ele não iria dizer o mesmo, mas não tinha importância alguma. Eu estava tão feliz por ele ter me salvado, por ter me trazido até sua casa e cuidado de mim e, principalmente, por termos vivido e compartilhado esse momento juntos. Tudo estava tão certo que às vezes parecia não ser verdade, parecia um sonho bom que eu não queria que terminasse.

Eu estava longe pensando em como era bom estar ali em seus braços depois do que aconteceu, até que o som baixo de sua voz me trouxe de volta das divagações.

- Me desculpa...

Eu me levantei um pouco para olhar em seu rosto. Achei que, pelo menos hoje, ele não conseguiria me surpreender ainda mais. Mas conseguiu.

- Por quê? - eu perguntei curiosa.

- Pelo que eu fiz com você antes... e pelas coisas que eu falei. - ele disse calmamente, com uma expressão séria e pensativa. Eu arregalei os olhos e fiquei olhando para os dele, não consegui responder, nem sabia o que falar. Eu estava pasma.

- Eu... hã...

- Ah, não precisa ficar desse jeito... é só responder "sim" e pronto. E também não me pergunte mais nada... eu nem sei por que fui falar isso e...

- Sim. - eu o interrompi e colei meus lábios nos dele. Agora eu estava começando a duvidar se tudo aquilo era real ou se eu tinha batido a cabeça muito forte e estava ainda delirando. Mas era verdade mesmo. Nem nos meus delírios mais malucos eu o imaginaria do jeito que ele estava sendo. Eu levei a mão ao seu rosto e o beijei por alguns segundos, depois me afastei e fiquei olhando para ele e o acariciando.

- Eu sei que aquilo não voltará a acontecer. - eu disse calmamente e sorri. Ele não falou nada, apenas abriu o sorriso torto de sempre e ficou olhando nos meus olhos. Então eu o puxei para mim e o abracei forte. Como eu estava feliz naquele momento...

Nenhum de nós dois falou mais nada. Eu o conhecia bem demais para saber que as probabilidades de iniciar uma nova discussão eram altas se eu falasse mais alguma coisa. Afinal, ele não sobrevivia sem me provocar... e eu sem me irritar com ele. Então me aconcheguei em seu ombro para descansar, em silêncio. Aquela noite havia sido longa e cansativa e o céu já estava quase clareando. Nós adormecemos daquele jeito, abraçados. E eu tinha certeza, mesmo sem ouvir uma palavra, de que ele estava tão feliz quanto eu.

...

**Bom, é isso por enquanto amores...**

**Espero que tenham aprovado o primeiro hentai que eu escrevi. **^o^/

**Devo ter surpreendido algumas pessoas **(Minos xD)** ao fazer umas cenas tão românticas, né? Até eu me surpreendi... **-Q

**Mas a heroína da minha fic merecia uma primeira vez fofa assim, vcs não acham? ^^ *suspiros***

**Só não sei por quanto tempo essa clima de romance ainda vai durar... **xDD (6)

**Ah, nesse ch eu usei uma linha temporal não linear pra poder mostrar os flashes na visão de cada um, então se ficou confuso me avisem, tá? **

**E vamos aos agradecimentos. ^^**

**Meu muito obrigada de coração: Kardia, Minos e Youma pelo apoio, dicas e ajuda que me deram no ch e na fic inteira. Amoo *-***

**Muito obrigada Black Scorpio no Nyx por acompanhar a fic e deixar reviews. :3**

**E obrigada também aos leitores anônimos. :p**

**Kissus galera e até o próximo capítulo! =****


End file.
